Strawberry Kiss!
by Kashu KashArt
Summary: Pendant un cours de potion, Remus fait les frais des expériences de Sirius. Et si un parfum de fraises régnait à Poudlard? SLASH attention! CHAP final en ligne! TOUS A POIL DANS LA BAIGNOIRE! FIC TERMINEE
1. Prologue

**Titre**: Strawberry Kiss!

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi (c'est sûr...vu mon maigre talent T_T..) VEUT ECRIRE COMME JKR!!!!

Ah si..Peut être certains noms..comme le prof dont tout le monde se fout...Attention Spoiler de certains tome, ne serait-ce que le cinq...( aaahhh Sirius revieeeens!!!)

**Note**: Ma première fic HP..Ma première fic tout court..alors soyez sympas.. Dédiée à toutes les folles speakopattes de la section Jap de Jussieu qui me reconnaîtrons, aux anciens de Romain rolland qui me connaissent (surtout à toi Harry^^), à ma p'tite Mei que j'aime, à Kirtsy que j'adoooore et à mon âme soeur que je venère..Oh, et accessoirement à Sonia -sama^^, pour tout ses booooooo dessins et les fabuleux bishounen..Vive la chantilly_!!!

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, Sirius! Arrête ça!!"

" Mais c'est bon! Fais moi confiance, Moony!!"

Je poussais un profond soupir. Evidement, en faisant de Sirius Black mon partenaire en cours de potion, j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que mooosieur se mette à jouer les grands maîtres en la matière.....Mais de là à tester une nouvelle potion, je m'attendais au pire...

"Pour l'amour de Merlin, on doit faire une potion de Changement! pas une...euh..." je jetait alors un coup d'oeil vague à la mixture bouillionnante, qui prenant des allures de .... de quoi au juste? 

Comme si il devinait mes pensées, Sirius m'adressa un clin d'oeil avant de m'annoncer avec un grand sourire:

"C'est un truc que j'ai eu envie d'essayer... je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner, mais au pire des cas, on pourra toujours l'essayer sur ce bon vieux Snivellus, hein, James?"

Assis derrière lui, l'interpellé leva les yeux. Réhaussant ses lunettes, il hocha vivement la tête, ébouriffant davantage ses mèches brunes éparses.

" Hé hé hé... se serait pas mal en effet.. De toute façon, quoi que tu fasse, ça ne pourra que l'embellir..."

"James!! " m'indignais-je "Vous êtes irrécupérables..."

"Monsieur Lupin!!! Votre insigne de préfet ne vous donne pas le droit de discuter pendant mon cours!"

Je tressaillit en entendant mon nom. Bafouillant quelques excuses, je repris ma plume et mon parchemin et fit mine d'écrire, autant pour cacher mon embarras que pour vérifier la.... création de Sirius. 

Alerte. Une odeur de fraise se met à envahir la salle. La mixture de Sirius a viré au rose vif. Aie aie aie...

"Padfoot, par pitié...." dis -je en prenant mon ton le plus suppliant (auquel il ne résiste jamais, je dois bien l'avouer...) "j'aimerais vraiment finir le cours sans avoir de devoir supplémentaire sur un sujet qui est déja assez dificile ....."

Un sifflement strident m'empècha de finir ma phrase. Paniqué, je regarde le chaudron, dont le contenu vient de passer au rose fluo et qui dégage plus que jamais un parfum de fraise des bois. Mon regard se porte alors sur Sirius, qui semble mi amusé- mi surpris par la tournure que prennent les choses....

" Ouah... je pensais pas que ça donnerais ça..."

" Padfoot!! C'est super!! " fit James en se penchant vers lui pour mieux voir." Prends en un peu pour Snivellus,  ok?"

"Prongs!!!" J'était à présent complétement paniqué, le bruit devenant de plus en plus fort." Arrêtez ça!!! Le prof va sans doute....."

" Monsieur Black!! Mais qu'est ce que..."

Trop tard. Comme d'habitude, mes craintes se sont matérialisées. Je détèste avoir raison dans ces moments là...

Le professeur Nerles se dirige vers nous à grands pas, impatient de retirer des points à  Gryffondor, sous les yeux avides des Serpentards, de deux en particulier... Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape....

" C'est rien, monsieur!!" dit précipitament Sirius avant de me jeter un regard suppliant et de murmurer " Passe moi un flacon, s'il te plait, Moony chéri..."

J'hésite, avant de tendre la main vers le flacon vide le plus proche et de lui tendre par dessus le chaudron bouillonnant. C'est le moment que choisit le professeur Nerles pour faire irruption derrière moi et de tonner:

"Petits incapables!! Je retire dix point à Gryffondor!!"

De surprise, je lâche le flacon, qui tombe mollement dans la substance avant que Sirius eu le temps de réagir. Sous nos yeux ébahis, a nous et à Nerles, la substance se met à bouillonner furieusement et....

"Couchez vous!!" hurla Sirius

BAAAAM!!!

....

Aïe.

Je me retrouve assis par terre, le chaudron désormais renversé devant moi.Et la mixture rose écoeurante étalée...sur moi. 

J'en ai partout. C'est abominable. Et, nom de Merlin, qu'est ce que ça sent la fraise....Mais étrangement, ça ne m'a pas ébouillanté. Tant mieux d'ailleurs...

En me relevant misérablement, je jette un coup d'oeil furtif autour de moi, et remarque  que les élèves, émergeants doucement de sous leurs  bureaux, me regardent d'un air stupéfait. Je rougis furieusement en me rendant compte que je suis le seul à n'avoir pas été assez prompt à réagir pour me cacher, mais bon...

Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, ce sont les têtes respectives de Sirius, James et Peter... Ils ont l'air...

"Quoi? " demandais-je d'un ton impatient " J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?"

Question idiote.

" Bah... " couina Peter "Pas que sur le visage en fait..."

"Ah. Vraiment?" Ma voix traduit sans doute un certain agaçement face à la remarque peu perspicace de mon ami. Enfin. Tandis que je fouille dans ma poche gluante à la recherche de ma baguette magique, je remarque que le silence pesant qui a  suivi l'explosion s'était changé en.... murmures... puis en rires...oui, les Serpentards riaient.... Evidemment. Voir un espèce de bonhomme de guimauve gluante et empestant la fraise, ça doit être très drôle.... Surtout si ce  type est un Gryffondor...

"Sirius." dis - je en le regardant de mon air le plus exaspéré qui soit. " Pourrais tu me passer ta baguette? je retrouve plus la mienne... Sirius?"

Il me regardait fixement, d'un air que je ne lui avait jamais vu, la bouche ouverte à la manière d'une carpe. Mon regard se porte alors vers James. Il a l'air tout aussi bizarre et contemplatif que lui.

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai à la fin??

"Récurvite!"

Aussitôt, grâce à la formule salvatrice prononcée par le professeur, je me retrouve libéré de ma prison odorante et rosée. Et là.... Je mesure l'intensité des dégats.

"Et bien, monsieur Black... je suis impressionné...."

La voix de Nerles n'est qu'un murmure lointain alors que je me rend compte de ce qui m'arrive....

Des seins. C'est clair. J'ai ce qui semble être une paire de seins.

Non..... ce n'est pas possible.......

"Eh bien.." déglutit Sirius avec peine." Je crois que je sais à quoi sert cette potion....."

.....

Je suis transformé en fille!!!

Un nouveau cauchemard commence pour moi.....

......................

hé hé hé ..Je sais c'est très court mais bon... Laissez une tite rewiew please, je mord pas^^ ( pas encore..)


	2. Une chemise trop étroite

En temps normal, mes amis -un cercle restreint aux quatre Maraudeurs- disent de moi que je suis quelqu'un de calme, de réfléchi et de......gentil...... Je ne m'énèrve jamais......Je préfère lire...... Oui, j'aime bien les livres.....Surtout ce qui parlent des loups garous.... et de l'histoire de la magie......et des différents moyens possibles et imaginables de torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive un type que vous preniez pour l'un de vos meilleurs amis.................

" Moony!! Attends moi!!!"

La voix de Sirius retentit dans les escaliers, bientôt suivie de celle d'Evans, qui est avec moi l'un des préfets de Gryffondor.

" Lupin!! Je..j'arrive pas à te suivre! Tu marche trop vite!!"

Je m'arrête, ferme les  yeux un bref instant._ Respire, Remus....Respire....._ Voilà. Je prends une profonde inspiration et me retourne.

" Vous n'êtes peut être pas pressés, vous, mais moi je n'apprécie pas particulièrement le fait d'être ......" mon esprit cherche un qualificatif juste pour ma présente situation..._désespérée?  d'une honte sans nom? dans la m....._Non. "Dans cet état."

" Pourtant, moi je trouve que ça te va bien." risqua Sirius avec un grand sourire.Hmpf. Tentative d'humour totalement fortuite, étant donné mon état d'esprit actuel.

" Black"-je ne l'appelle comme ça que lorsque j'ai des reproches à lui faire-"Tu veux que je te castre pour te donner une idée de ce que ça fait?"

Il reste muet de surprise face à ma réplique. J'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi grossier en temps normal.

"Remus, Sirius, ça suffit. McGonagall nous attends." Evans frappe à la porte.

" Mais Lily...."

" La ferme, Black."

La porte du bureau des professeurs s"ouvre; le visage aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison de McGonagall apparaît, et derrière elle j'aperçoit celui un peu plus gai de Madame Pomfresh.

" Evans? Black? Lupin? Vous ne devriez pas....ho?"

Ah. Elle vient de me regarder avec un peu plus d'attention.Eh oui. Ca m'a fait le même effet à moi, de voir cette....poitrine assez volumineuse (il faut bien le dire) apparaître de nulle part. Et je ne parle pas de ce qui a _disparut..._

"Mais que s'est il passé?"

" Eh bien.. nous avons eu un petit problème pendant le cours de potion et...." _J'admire ton sens de l'euphémisme, Evans._"Enfin... Le résultat, c'est que Lupin..."

Pas besoin de continuer. McGonagall hausse un sourcil.

" Madame Pomfresh? "dit- elle en continuant de m'observer, imperturbable."Auriez vous la gentillesse de conduire l'élève Lupin à l'infirmerie, et voir ce que vous pouvez faire? Miss Evans, vous pouvez retourner en cours. Quant à vous  monsieur Black "- Il se raidit en entendant son propre nom-" Vous allez suivre votre victime à l'infirmerie et écrire la liste des ingrédients entrant dans la composition de la..._potion_ que vous avez concotée..."

Sirius hoche la tête puis me lance un regard..... C'est quoi d'abord ce regard? Il veut me faire le coup du chien battu genre je-sais-que-c'est-ma-faute-je-suis-désolé-silteuplé-pardonne-moi (qui la plupart du temps marche sur moi.....)? Mais là, désolé mon brave Padfoot; je suis d'une humeur à faire pâlir Snape et toutes ses attitudes volontairement antipathiques. Mais...il y a autre chose dans ce regard......

...

Depuis quand j'analyse le regard des gens, moi?

" Alors on ne peut rien faire?"

James mordit à pleine dents dans une cuisse de poulet en me posant la question. Je soupirait, avant de répondre:

"Non. Je vais devoir rester comme ça jusqu'a ce que Nerles, ou Pomfresh, trouvent un remède. Evidemment, cela aurait été plus vite si _l'idiot responsable de cette catastrophe _"-je lançait à Sirius un regard sombre-" se souvenait de ce qu'il a balancé dans cette foutue potion."

"Mais euh!!! Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé!!! Qu'est ce qui faut que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes? Me mettre à genoux?"

"C'est une idée. Mais je doute que ce soit suffisant."dis-je d'un ton amer. " Tu peux me passer le sel, Peter ?"

Je me penche pour prendre la salière tendue par Wormtail, quand un étrange "clang!" nous fit sursauter.

"Qu'est ce que..."

Peter a viré au rouge écarlate, la salière lui achappant des mains. Quant à James, il reste béat, sa cuillère de purée à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche ouverte. Machinalement, je baisse les yeux, là où leurs regards se posent.

Dans mon assiette... Un bouton._Un bouton de chemise........_

" Oh par Merlin.... la vache..." souffla Sirius. Lui aussi est écarlate, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. 

_Non....._

Et si. En tendant mon bras, ma chemise autrefois sur mesure n'a pas supporté la pression de mes nouveaux atouts...et....

_On voit TOUT._

" Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaa!!!"

Trop c'est trop. Je rabat furieusement ma robe de sorcier sur ma poitrine, me lève d'un bond et part en trombe, dans le silence le plus complet de la Grande Salle. Derrière moi, j'entends on bruit métalique, m'indiquant que cet imbécile de James a laché sa cuillière de purée.

 Ca c'est...... c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un adolescent: se retrouver dans un corps de fille. Nan. Voir son propre corps devenir celui d'une fille....Mais au fait, est ce que je me changerais en loup garou? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de femmes loup garou...Ni de potion pour changer de sexe, d'ailleurs.

Tout entier à ma réflexion, je percute un objet sombre non identifié.

" Aïe!! Mais que..."

"Tiens tiens.... ne serais pas notre nouvelle charmante amie? Mmmmm.. Lupine, c'est bien cela?"

Des rires gras suivent cette plaisanterie douteuse. Malefoy. Et sa troupe habituelle de Serpentards.

C'est moi qui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de pire?

"Ecoute, Malfoy, je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à..."

" Voyez vous ça? Mademoiselle n'est pas d'humeur.. Est ce que tu sais ce que je compte faire, au moins?"

Je réfléchis un quart de seconde à ce que je vais répondre. Il faur rester prudent avec ce type...

"A vrai dire je n'en sait rien, et je n'ai ni l'envie ni le temps de savoir..." Je tente un passage en biais. Mais il est plus rapide que moi,et, d'un geste brusque, il me plaque contre le mur, sous les gloussements de sa bande de chiens.__

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut à la fin??!! Il me fait mal cet imbécile!_

Il se penche alors près de moi, à tel point que ses lèvres sont tout près de mon visage, et que je sens son souffle se mêler au mien.

"Tu sais, Lupin..." ses mots se transforment en murmures presque inaudibles."En tant que garçon, je te détèste. Mais tel que tu es là..." Malfoy se penche un peu plus et....

"_Petrificus Totalus!!!"_

"_Protego!!!_"

Tout s'est passé en un clin d'oeil. Un sort lancé contre Malfoy a été contré par ce dernier avant que j'ai eu le temps de remarquer quoi que ce soit....Je tourne lentement la tête.

" Sirius!!"

Il est là, la baguette tendue, ses yeux lançant pratiquement des Avada Kedavra sur malfoy. Ce dernier le regarde de façon méprisante, avant de renifler avec dédain.

"Mmm.. Je vois.. la jolie _louve  _est chasse gardée...Protège là bien, Black, elle  suiscite beaucoup de convoitise. On se reverra."

Il s'en va, suivit de sa meute de crapules de Serpentard.

Mais qu'est qu'il allait faire?? Il n'allait quand même pas...? Je passe mes doigts sur mes lèvres. Mon coeur bat la chamade et j'ai chaud comme si j'avais courut le marathon. _Mais pourquoi??_

"Moony!! Ca va?"Sirius me saisit aux épaules et me regarda d'un air inquiet "Il ne t'a rien fait?"

" Non..C'est bon..." dit-je doucement en tentant de me dégager de son emprise "Merçi Padfoot."

Alors que je relève la tête vers lui, mes yeux croisent les siens, qui comme à l'accoutummée m'ont captivé . J'aime son regard. Si bleu, si profond.... un exquis mélange d'encre et de ciel de nuit sans lune....Et là si doux.

Est ce que c'est moi qu'il regarde comme ça?

Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Je baisse la tête, souriant de ma propre bêtise._ Il ne me regardera jamais comme ça, c'est évident..._

" Allez viens, les autres nous attendent.."

"Moony." Sa voix se fait plus ferme. "Je... je suis vraiment désolé. Je te jure de tout faire pour que tu redevienne normal."

Il a prononcé ces mots avec sincérité, j'en suis sûr. Je lui fait le meilleur sourire dont je soit capable.

"Merçi, Sirius." __


	3. Une fraise à Poudlard

**Note:**Je m'excuse devant les lecteurs pour le bazar qui m'a servit de chapitre un Le titre n'a rien voir..je me suis plantée u_u 

Je suis désolée, y'a même pas de merçi aux reviews..Mais j'ai un petit problème avec mon pc, alors c'est pas moi qui me charge de convertir mes pages...Bref on s'en fout de mes problèmes de pc, passons au vif du sujet..

**Reviews:**

Hannange: Merçi bcp pour ta review c'est très sympa.

Yuki-chan:voilà voila j'ai continué.....reste à savoir si ça te plaît^^. Merçi pour ton petit mot, ça fait très plaisir.

Pussycat:...Ok...Bon, dejà d'une, je ne comprends pas ta review, je n'ai rien supprimé. De deux, je ne risque pas de m'étouffer avec une arête de poisson parce que je suis végétarienne. De trois..Tu ne te serais pas trompée de review?

Gaeriel Jedusor:  Très honnorée de ta review, merçi!! Voilà la suite ! Au fait, à quand la suite des tiennes?^^

Hanna:Merçiiii!! *sourire niais* Quant à ta question, je m'excuse mais c'est vrai que ma fic est un peu confuse sur ce point là..Mais t'inquiète pas ,Rémus est bel et bien une _vraie _fille..quelques remarques vont d'éclairer la dessus *sourire sadique*

**Disclaimer:** Que dalle à moi..Sauf McGonnagal qui achete des slips à dentelle ^^....

Bonne lecture!!

Des yeux dorés, des cheveux chataîns légèrement ondulés où se mèlent artistiquement quelques mèches blanches, une silhouette fine et élancée... C'est vrai qu'à la base, je ne suis pas très masculin...mais là, s'ajoutent à mon physique quelques rondeurs typiquement fémines. Je les vois encore mieux alors que je me tourne et retourne devant le miroir du dortoir des filles. Vraiment.... Qui pourrait croire que quelques heures auparavant, j'était un garçon?

" Alors, Remus, ça te va?"

Lily vient d'entrer. Sur ordre de McGonagall, elle m'a prété un de ses uniformes et..hum...des sous vêtements....

"Oui..Je te remercie, Evans.."

"Appelle moi Lily." Elle s'assit sur le lit "Tu es très mignonne la dedands, Remus!!" ajoute-elle en souriant.

"Hum..merçi...Mais j'ai eu du mal..tu sais avec..."

"Ah oui, les soutiens gorge? C'est normal!! Mais c'est mieux que ta chemise trop petite non?"

Je jette un oeil à mon  ancienne chemise: au final, deux boutons ont sauté...

" En tout cas, je te les rendrais dès que tout sera terminé."

" Les soutiens gorge ne sont pas à moi."

" Comment ça?"

"Bah...Disons que tu as vraiment une grosse poitrine...et que moi..elle n'est pas aussi grosse...alors c'est McGonagall qui a dû aller à Pré Au Lard.."

Je rougis furieusement à l'idée du professeur Minerva McGonagall, l'austérité incarnée, en train d'acheter des sous vêtements pour sa "nouvelle élève"...Par Merlin, il va vite falloir trouver un antidote...

" Je devrais la rembourser alors..Tu as une idée de ...combien valent ces _choses_?"

"Ah nan!! T'as pas besoin, c'est Black qui a payé et..."

" Quoi?"

J'ai dû mal entendre. Sirius? Qui me paie des sous vêtements? 

"Oui! Il se sentait vraiment responsable ....Alors, il a insisté pour payer les frais relatifs à ton..hem..changement..."

"Ah...."je secoue la tête" Parce qu'il y a d'autres changements?"

"Oui. Pour commencer, tu va rester dans le dortoir des garçons pour le moment. Mais je pense que dès demain tu va te retrouver muté dans celui des filles. Et pour ce qui est de la salle de bain..."

"Oui?"

" Etant donné que tu reste un garçon, tu ne peut pas utiliser celles des filles. Mais comme tu es une fille, utiliser celles de garçons serait mal vu.."

Mal vu? Je crois au contraire que je serais _très bien vu, moi.. Vu ce qui me sert de poitrine..._

"Alors tu vas utiliser uniquement la Salle Sur Demande. Moi même, je ne sais pas trop ou c'est, mais McGonagall est certaine que l'une des quatre têtes brûlées de Poudlard sait ou elle se trouve."

Ca a du bon d'être Maraudeur non? Je me dirige vers l'escalier. Pour cette nuit encore, je dors dans _mon _lit...Je me retourne vers Evans.

"Merçi beaucoup, Lily..."

"De rien" me répond la jeune fille avec un grand sourire." Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dit le moi.."

"D'accord. Encore merçi."

Je descend lentement les escaliers du dortoir des filles, plongé dans mes pensées. Sirius, qui me paie des sous vêtements...Sirius responsable de mon état. Sirius..à qui pourtant je n'arrive pas à en vouloir...Et ses yeux magnifiques, ses cheveux couleur des tenèbres, ses lèvres....

Stop. On arrête là. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de fantasmer sur...

Un autre souvenir, bien moins agréable, me revint à l'esprit. Lucius Malfoy. Et son regard glacé. Et surtout...ces mots qui retentissent furieusement dans ma boîte crânienne.."_La jolie louve....._" Mon Dieu, et si il savait tout......? Je secoue furieusement la tête. _C'est impossible, il ne peut pas savoir...... _Et si il avait jeté ces mots au hasard ?

Il y a autre chose qui me tracasse : quand est-ce que cette fichue odeur de fraise va me lâcher??!! Depuis le cours de potion, ça me colle à la peau, malgrès mes efforts pour m'en débarrasser. Encore un effet secondaire?..Mouais...génial....

" Ah, te voilà, Moony! "me lance joyeusement James, qui m'attendait avec Sirius et Peter dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors."T'en a mis du temps!!"

" Désolé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude..."

"Heureusement! Sinon on se poserait des questions!" Puis il ajoute à voix basse "Et...comment est le dortoir de Lily? Est-ce qu'elle a un ours en peluche? Une photo des Bizzar' Sisters ou d'autres stars??"

J'avais oublié. James Potter et sa fascination (maladive) pour Lily Evans....En dépit du fait qu'elle le considère comme une éspèce de crétin dégénéré et imbu de lui même à un point inommable...

" C'est vrai! " ajouta Peter d'un air admiratif _-pour changer, tiens...-_" Tu as pu aller là où aucun garçon n'a le droit d'aller... Raconte!!"

" C'est pas bientôt fini, oui?!" rugit Sirius." Si vous voulez savoir tant que ça, je peut vous refaire ma potion spéciale...ça vous tente??"

Peter en a sursauté. James, lui, se contente de nous regarder d'un air amusé.

Je baisse la tête en marmonant un vague "c'estpasmarrantquoi...." Sirius se passe nerveusement la main dans les cheveux en fusillant la tête à lunettes du regard. Puis, soudain, il se penche vers moi en reniflant à plusieurs reprises.

"Mais...ça alors, c'est toi qui sent la fraise, Moony?"

" Je me disait bien, depuis tout à l'heure!!" glapit Peter en sautillant littéralement sur place. "Tu sens la fraise des bois!! Et assez fort en plus! J'ai entendu les filles qui en parlait tout à l'heure..."

"Ho mon Dieu..... Prongs dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai?"

"....Mmmm. Tu tiens réellement à ce que je te mente?"

"...Je vais me pendre..."

Sirius s'est rapproché de moi sans que je m'en apreçoive. Son regard est semblable à celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il ma secouru face à Malfoy......

"..Padfoot...?"

Soudain, sa main se lève vers mon visage, effleure ma joue et saisit une des mèches chataîn qu'il porte à son nez et inspire profondément.

" Tu sens bon, Moony...Et ça te va bien, je trouve....Alors ne te rends pas malade pour ces bétises..."

Je sens mes joues s'embraser._ Oh mon Dieu. _Pourquoi me fait il autant d'effet??!!

" Ah.....euh...je..ze..vais me couler...euh me courber...mince!! Me coucher!!"

Sirius laisse tomber ma mèche et je pars en courant dans les dortoirs. Arrivé devant mon lit, je me laisse tomber dessus et me met à étreindre mon oreiller si fort qu'il commence à m'étouffer. Enfin je le relâche, et m'allonge sur le dos, haletant et les bras en croix. _Sirius....._J'ai toujours été troublé par le charme de mon ami. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu y accorder de l'importance, d'une part parce que ce ne sera jamais réciproque, d'une autre part parce que..._je suis un loup garou..._

Et là.....il avait l'air différent..Son attitude désinvolte et tête brûlée semblant disparaître au fur et à mesure pour laisser place à..un comportement plus gentil, plus tendre... _envers moi seulement._

.....

Il faut que j'arrète de prendre mes désirs pour la réalité. Et si ce n'était qu'un sentiment de culpabilité? Oui, c'est sûrement ça...

Dormir...C'est ce qu'il m reste de mieux à faire...... 

"Moony!! Debout!! "

"Mmmmm....naan....veu paaaas....."

Sirius me regarda en rigolant.

"Aller, la Belle au bois dormant, debout!! McGogo va pas précier que tu te prélasse dans le dortoir des garçons au lieu d'aller en cours!!"

Peter arrive lui aussi dans mon champ de vision. Sa voix crilliarde achève de me réveiller.

"En plus, on s'est dépechés pour te laisser la salle de bain. Il manque plus que James!!!"

"Ouiiiiiiiii? On m'a appelé?"

L'attrapeur de Quiditsch sort de la salle de bain en arborant un sourire radieux.

"Me voilaaaa, moi la merveille de Gryffondor!!"

" .....J'ai encore moins envie de me lever...."

"Aller, quoi! C'est ta dernière matinée avec nous, je te rappelle!! Ce soir tu vas dans le dortoir des filles!!"

"..............voilà qui est encourageant........"

"Raaahhh!!" James se dirigea, la mine renfrognée, vers la porte "Puisque c'est comme ça, je boude!!!"

Les deux autres Maraudeurs le regardèrent partir. Sirius me lança un sourire suivi d'un clin d'oeil-_ même pas que je rougis, d'abord!!! C'est juste..qu'il faut très chaud!!_

"Bon,je vais le rattraper, sinon il va vraiment bouder. Ah la la...A tout à l'heure!"

Me voilà seul avec Peter. 

Mh. Je me décide à sortir du lit, en prenant soin de bien m'envelopper dans mon peignoir. Je sens toujours sur moi le regard de Peter, ce qui est chez lui le signe caractèristique qu'il a une question à poser.

"Hum...Remus?"

_Bingo._

"Oui, Peter?"

" J'ai quelque chose à te demander..."

_Non, sans blague?_

_"_Je t'écoute ?"

Il se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, preuve évidente de son malaise. On dirait un enfant qui va se faire gronder par sa mère...Qu'est ce qu'il peu paraître niais, par moment.. C'est marrant, mais j'ai l'impression que depuis que je suis..._comme ça_, je le supporte encore moins...

"Bah..comme tu va dormir chez les filles...je voulais savoir si...tu....enfin.....si tu pouvais...euh..."

"Wormtail, je suis déja pas en avance, alors crache le morceau que je puisse aller dans la salle de bain et m'habiller."

"Oui...pardon..désolé.."Il toussotte bruyamment._Il va se décider oui ou non?_

"JevoudraisquetumaideàmerapprocherdeMathilde."

"Pardon?"

"Hum..Dans ton dortoir...y'a une fille qui s'appelle Mathilde Willer...et ..euh...je..."

Ses joues virent au rouge vif, ses yeux fixent le rideau, et pas un mot de plus. Comment peut on être aussi transparent?

"Je vois..." Je me pince le nez entre l'index et le pouce en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu veut que je me renseigne pour toi, c'est ça?"

"Oui!!! Enfin...je veut dire.."

"Ok, je vais voir ce que je peut faire.."

"Merçi, Moony!!!"

"Mais je ne..." La porte de la chambre claque avant que je n'achève ma phrase.

_Garantit rien._

_Dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré?_

_... _Voilaaaaaaaaaaaa!! *fière d'elle* Mais..Il se passe rien dans ce chapitre??!! Je suis nulleuh...T_T__


	4. Un duel traumatisant

Mwha ha ha ha !! Me revoilà! Bon allons y...

** Disclaimer: ** comme d'hab rien à moi...sauf le sortilège qui tue...SNAPE TOUT NU!!! O_o

**Remerciements: ** Sonia pour ses booo dessins, Kirsty pour son soutient, Mei que j'aime, les tarées de Jussieu...HatsuAurore, Akito mon âme soeur, SuuAnda ta fics tue arrète de dire le contaire..euh Blue mana tu me fait peur..arrète de me terroriser ou je cautionne la chasse aux marmites lol!!

Et aussi à tout ceux qui me lisent *fait la révérence*

**Reviews**

****

**Lulu-Cyfair:** Oh que je suis contente!! Merçi!!

**Torhu: **Merçi pour tout^^ Moi aussi je t'aime^^.

**Mathilde: **Ca alors...O_o Merçi pour ta review! mais pour ce qui est de Peter...ahahaha tu verra bien, je peux rien te dire paske sinon je tuerai le mythe..Mais ne t'inquiète pas: tout se passera bien!!!

**Nahamy**: Merçi bcp!

**O Pacific**: Merci à toi et à ton amie!! Vais faire de mon mieux!!!!_

Allons y!!!

.................................................................................................................................................................................

Jamais la matinée ne m'a parut aussi courte. Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie -d'ordinaire si difficile à avaler- est passé d'une traite, et me voilà de nouveau attablé devant un repas composé de spaghettis bolognaises, de gratin dauphinois et de je ne sais quoi encore..... je repense à ce que Peter m'a dit... _oh là là... moi qui n'ai jamais eu de petite amie _.... Comment est ce que je pourrais l'aider? Pourquoi est ce que j'ai accepté d'abord?   
Zut zut zut.   
Il est trop tard pour reculer... Mathilde Willer... Une Gryffondor de sixième année, petite et toute en bouclettes, avec des tâches de rousseur... Je ne savais pas que c'était le genre de Wormtail....   
"Ca va, Moony?"   
"Mmm? Oui oui..." je relève la tête de mon assiette, où je triturais impitoyablement depuis quinze minutes le même morceau de pomme de terre. "C'est juste que je n'ai pas très faim..."   
"C'est peut être un effet de la potion?"   
Sirius se ressert un verre de jus de citrouille, en boit une gorgée avant d'ajouter: "Les filles ne mangent pas beaucoup... elles font toujours attention à leur poids..."   
"Ah bon? C'est vraiment ce que tu pense des filles?"   
"Bah...c'est ce que j'ai constaté en tout cas..."   
"Ah." Je lâche ma fourchette. C'est vrai qu'avec le succès qu'il a, il doit bien les connaître, les filles..."Mais ce n'est pas ça. C'est... mon odeur de fraise. Elle me coupe l'appétit."   
"Ah ?" demande-t-il en se rapprochant de moi." Moi pourtant, ça me donne plutôt faim..."   
En disant cela, il se passe la langue sur les lèvres, ses yeux brillants tels ceux d'un prédateur fixés sur moi.   
Ouh... non…Ne me regarde pas comme ça... s'il te plaît... Tu ne sais pas à quel point...   
L'éclat de rire de James, suivit bientôt par Peter, me tire de cette situation délicate. Sirius tourne la tête vers eux et se met aussi à rire, tandis que moi...... Bien. Pour une fois, je suis content d'être une fille, parce qu'hormis mes joues, qui sont sûrement écarlates, aucune autre partie de mon corps ne réagit aux sous entendus de Sirius...Ouf.   
" Au fait," demande James" Ce soir, c'est le grand soir non?"   
Zut. J'avais oublié. Ce soir sera ma première nuit dans le dortoir des filles...   
"Mh. C'est pour ça que presque tous les garçons de l'école me regardent et chuchotent sur mon passage.."   
Toute la matinée, j'ai remarqué les chuchotements, les ricanements et autres réactions désagréables . Mais curieusement, il n'y avait que les garçons... Les filles semblaient m'ignorer totalement ; au moins elles ne se moquaient pas de moi.   
" Je ne pense pas...Écoute, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, Moony..." Le lunetteux baisse la voix. " Mais comme ça… tu est très .... hum...attirante.."   
"...Ho."   
Ok; j'ai compris. Maintenant je sais ce que ressentent les filles ....   
" Je...suis si "jolie"-je déglutis avec peine en prononçant ce mot-" que ça ?"   
Un silence suit ma question. Je savais que j'aurais du la boucler.   
"Oui."   
La voix grave de Sirius tranche net le silence.   
" Je dirait même que t'es..... excitante..."   
Je sens mes joues s'empourprer malgré moi. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit Sirius Black qui me réponde???   
  
Je passe le reste de la journée à les éviter. En cours de Métamorphose, je me suis volontairement mis à part, avec plus ou moins de succès. Je me sens de plus en plus épié, pratiquement "matée" par les autres garçons durant tout le cours, et c'est franchement désagréable...   
Mais ce n'était rien face à ce qui m'attendait en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. OOhhh non, être regardé comme un gibier n'était rien face à ça....   
Notre professeur, Miss Villnore, n'était pas quelqu'un que je détestais. Je dit détestais parce qu'après un cours comme celui là...   
" Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons passer à la pratique du cours théorique de la semaine passée." Elle relève sa manche et agite sa baguette. Les pupitres et les chaises se rangent contre les murs, laissant la place libre pour un duel entre deux élèves.   
" J'espère que vous avez bien étudié votre cours...On va voir ça tout de suite...." Elle se place au centre du cercle formé par les élèves, cherchant des yeux une victime à interroger." Miss Parker. Pourriez vous me dire sur quoi portait ce cours?"   
L'interrogée, tremblotant, prend une grande inspiration." Le... le cours portait sur...les changements d'états... les entraves et... ah! Les projections astrales!"   
" Bien. Dix point pour Poufsouffle. Vous voyez que ce n'était pas si difficile! Bon.. Il me faut deux élèves pour faire une démonstration..."   
Nouvelle inspection visuelle de la classe. Son regard s'arrête sur...   
"Mmmh. Mr Snape, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'avancer jusqu'à moi..."   
Le Serpentard s'exécute de mauvaise grâce.   
" Et comme adversaire..."   
Oh non. Pitié. Tout mais pas ça....   
"Remus Lupin, je vous prie..."   
" Mais madame..." commençe Sirius.   
Je lève la main pour lui faire signe que ça va. Je sais me défendre. Je connais ce cours par cœur...Je l'ai révisé comme un fou....   
Suivant les instructions de Villnore, je me place face à Snape. Bizarrement, en dépit de son nez crochu et de ses longs cheveux gras, son expression me semble moins sèche qu'à l'ordinaire....Encore un effet de la potion?   
" Tiens toi bien, Fraisinette!" siffle-t-il" Je ne vais pas me retenir sous prétexte que tu es devenu une fille!"   
"Ok."dis-je d'un ton détaché."Et moi je ne te lancerai pas de _récurvite_ sous prétexte que tu as les cheveux sales...."   
Alors que l'assemblée d'élèves se retient de rire, Miss Villnore lève sa baguette.   
"Vous êtes prêts? Un ...deux....TROIS!!!"   
"_Silencio!!_"   
Mon intention de départ était juste de me défendre. JUSTE me défendre. C'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé le sortilège de silence.   
Mais...   
Snape est d'une agilité surprenante. Il saute sur le coté, avec la dextérité d'un gardien de but, et évite mon sortilège qui va frapper une innocente Poufsouffle. Et avant que je ne réalise...   
"_Reducto!!!!_"   
Le sortilège frappe le sol juste sous mes pieds. Je me retrouve projeté en avant, le souffle de l'explosion me balance comme un fétu de paille et je m'étale sur le ventre.   
Aaahhh.....Il n'y a pas été de main morte, le salaud......   
Ouch ! Je ne savais pas que le sol pouvait être aussi dur et froid. Brrrr .   
Et puis je sens comme un courant d'air, là...au niveau de ....   
" Lupin, je vous conseille sérieusement de vous relever, si vous ne voulez pas provoquer une hémorragie collective chez vos camarades masculins..."   
Mmmh, quoi? Je tourne la tête vers Villnore et je me rend compte de ce dont elle parle. Sous l'effet de l'explosion, ma cape et ma "jupe" se sont rabattues sur mes épaules, laissant voir une ravissante culotte blanche avec des rubans rose...Ma culotte, achetée expressément par McGonagall....   
Je me relève précipitamment et fusille l'assemblée du regard. Sirius est écarlate, Peter est assis par terre et James est ébahi. Malfoy me regarde d'un air plus lubrique que jamais. Par Merlin, faite que je ne me retrouve jamais seul avec ce type...   
Je me retourne alors furieusement vers Snape, les larmes aux yeux. Tiens, il en fait une tête! Il est tout rouge!! C'est l'occasion d'en profiter....   
"_Nudita!!!_"   
Et voilà. Un sourire vengeur apparaît sur mon visage alors que, un à un , les vêtements de Snape se mettent à voler dans toute la classe, sous les exclamations de surprise et de joie des élèves. Joie de courte durée, d'ailleurs.   
"_Finite!!!_"   
Aussitôt, sous l'effet du contre sort de Villnore, les vêtements de Severus retombent mollement sur le sol tandis que celui ci, tentant en vain de cacher sa....ses...enfin vous-savez-quoi, me lance des regards meurtriers. Mais étrangement, il ne répond pas, et baisse soudain les yeux en rougissant. Je baisse moi aussi les yeux, et force est de constater qu'il n'est pas aussi repoussant qu'il en a l'air... Oui… il est même plutôt pas mal...Dommage que ses mains....   
Attendez une minute. Je fantasme sur Severus Snape, moi?   
Putain de potion.   
" Puisque vous êtes incapables de vous conduire en êtres responsables, j'enlève dix points à Serpentard et vingt à Griffondor!!! Lupin, ramassez les vêtements de votre camarade immédiatement!! Les autres élèves, dehors!!"   
Je m'exécute de mauvaise grâce, tandis que James se dirige vers la sortie au milieu des autres élèves, en levant son pouce, signe qu'il a apprécié mon "sortilège"... Mh. Digne des Maraudeurs..   
Je fini de ramasser les fringues de Snape, et je lui tends d'un air bougon une boule informe où se mélange pèle-mêle sa robe de sorcier, son chemisier, son pantalon et son pull.   
" Tiens."   
" Il manque quelque chose, Remus..." murmure -t-il.   
Et d'un signe de tête, il désigne un morceau de tissu noir affalé sur un bureau.   
Oh non. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'est.   
J'hésite, et il ajoute d'une voix sifflante " Tu préfère que j'aille le chercher moi même?"   
Il amorce un geste de ses mains.   
" Non!! Tes mains... Laisse les ou elles sont." Je déglutis avec peine, sentant le cramoisi qui doit maintenant teinter mes joues et me dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la...chose.

Je la ramasse du bout de ma baguette, et me retourne vers Severus. Celui-ci a enfilé sa robe de sorcier, la rabattant juste au niveau des hanches, et me laissant pleine vue sur son torse....Belle vue.   
La ferme.   
"Tiens." Je lui tend l'infâme petit bout de tissu avec ma baguette. "Et n'espère pas des excuses de ma part, tu l'a mérité."   
" Si tu savais ce que j'attends de ta part..."   
Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il me saisi le poignet et me tire brutalement vers lui, faisant du même coup tomber son sous vêtement noir. Je me retrouve alors dans ses bras, contre son torse nu, je sens son souffle dans mon cou, ses mains dans mon dos...   
" Arrête, Snape!! Lâche moi!! C'est ridicule!!!"   
Je me débat en vain. Quelle force....   
Il relève soudain la tête, et plonge ses yeux sombres dans les miens.   
" Je ne veut pas que Mafoy s'approche de toi encore une fois...."   
Il me serre tellement fort que ma poitrine, écrasée contre lui, me fait mal. Il se penche alors, ses lèvres se rapprochent et....   
Nooon!!!!   
Trop tard. Je les sens, douces et chaudes, sur les miennes, tandis que j'écarquille les yeux, hébété et immobile. Je sens alors sa langue qui se fait plus pressante, qui chatouille mes lèvres...   
Il est hors de question que ça aille plus loin.   
Je lui mort sauvagement la langue. Il étouffe un petit cri de douleur mêlé de surprise, avant de reculer vivement. J'en profite pour me défaire de son étreinte et m'enfuir en courant, tout en m'essuyant rageusement la bouche du revers de la main.   
Je ne l'entends même pas crier mon nom. Des larmes de rage coulent sur mes joues alors que je fuis, sans savoir exactement où aller. Oh mon Dieu Oh mon Dieu Oh mon Dieu Oh mon Dieu Oh mon Dieu. Mais qu'est ce qui lui a prit??!!   
Il m'insulte, m'humilie et après....? Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant d'être....comme ça!!!   
Une nouvelle façon de m'humilier. Je ne vois que ça.   
J'en ai marre. Mon parfum de fraise me dégoûte plus que jamais. Mais je n'y peut rien. Heureusement que le cours de défenses est le dernier de la journée; je ne me sens pas capable d'affronter les autres. Je monte d'un pas résolut les escaliers qui mènent au dortoir des filles, désireux de retrouver un lit confortable afin d'y oublier mes ennuis de la journée.   
Maintenant c'est sûr, il ne peut rien m'arriver de pire.   
Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais avant d'arriver au dortoir des filles. Vu ce qui m'attendait... 

_Eh voila, j'arrête la...Mathilde, rendez vous dans le prochain chapitre pour savoir si oui ou non Peter aura une vie sentimentale!!_

_Merçi et biz à tous!!_

_Kashu_


	5. Action ou vérité?

 Et voilà… Enfin le chapitre cinq au titre on ne peut plus banal….ouiiin…T_T Il se passe pas grand-chose en plus…. 

**Disclaimer**** :** Est –ce vraiment nécessaire de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ???  Enfin les tarées du dortoir (qui ressemblent beaucoup aux filles de la fac..) sont de moi…

**Reviews**** :**

**Yuki**** chan : **merci infiniment!!!! Quand à savoir si ils vont se rapprocher…eheheeh pas tout de suite ^^ *air sadique*

**Onalurca****: **Merci beaucoup

**sirie-stefie****: ** Eh oui…Snivellus tout nu…*pensive*

**seleme59:  C'est** très gentil à toi. Voilà la suite !

**Akito**** :  Oohhhh** mon âme soeur!!!_ Merciiiiiiiiiiii Et voila le chapitre revu et corrig !!

**O Pacific :** Resalut à toi et bonne lecture!

**Lulu-Cyfair**** :** Que veut tu..il est pas très vif ce Sirius..Mais il va se rattraper très bientôt )

**Mathilde :** Ahahaha !! Tu peux dormir tranquille !!! Ehehehe..

**Kanekiel**** : **Merci

****

**Suu**** Anda : **Ah la la ..la question de la BD..Je sais pas trop..j'm'en sort déjà pas très bien en écrivant, mais alors en dessinant….On verra ! En tout cas MERCI d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic..il serait temps que j'en fasse autant pour la tienne..*aie pas tapééé*

Et pis les grands nez..Veut pas savoir ce qu'on en dit mo !! M'en fiche de Snapy chou !!

**Bonus :**

Un grand merci à Kirsty kun et Moemai pour leur   
aide..nyhéhéhéh..T'inquiète pas Moemai, Snape paiera cher tes erreurs!!!  
Snape: Pourquoi moi??  
Kashu: Parce qu'elle t'adore et que je te hais, c'est tout!!  
Snape: Je vois.. Quelle argumentation transcendante..  
Kashu: c'est ça moque toi, en attendant tu VA PAYER DANS MA FICS   
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
Snape: Oh Mon Dieu....T_T  
  


" Alors c'est vrai? Il dort ici cette nuit?"

" Evans, qu'est ce qui te prends? C'est n'importe quoi??!!"

"Mais oui! C'est un garçon!!"

"Ecoutez les filles...Remus Lupin est quelqu'un de correct.."

" Je ne veut pas savoir!!"

Des éclats de voix fusent du dortoir des filles. J'hésite, puis me décide pour une écoute discrète...

"Bah de toute façon, même en temps normal, on ne risquerait rien."

" Qu'est ce que tu veut dire, Sonia ?"

" Tout simplement que Remus Lupin est bizarre. Je veux dire, il est plutôt mignon, non? Et pourtant il n'est jamais avec aucune fille, il passe son temps caché dans les jupes de Potter et de Black..."

" Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien y faire un tour dans les jupes de Black!!"

Des gloussements typiquement féminins me parviennent aux oreilles. Alors c'est ça que les filles _pensent _de moi? J'ai une sacrée réputation...

" Arrêtez!!" La voix d'Evans se fait entendre." Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veut dire."

" C'est pourtant simple. Moi je vous dit qu'il y a anguille sous roche..."

" Oh oui..."L'anguille" sous la robe de Black..."

" Mais t'es une obsédée ma parole, Myriam!!"

" Sonia, tu n'est pas sérieuse quant tu parles de Lupin et de Black? Parce que si c'est le cas, je n'en veut pas moi non plus!!!"

Une petite voix criarde et aussi agréable qu'une crécelle. Ce doit être elle Myriam, la fan de Padfoot. Ca le fera rire tiens...

" Vous penser vraiment que....? Enfin, comment deux garçons peuvent...?

" Tu ne sais pas? Attends...Je vais t'expliquer.."

D'un seul coup, je n'ai plus envie d'en savoir davantage. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et me décide à entrer.

" Bonsoir..."

Elle sursautent toutes les quatre. Myriam Rainheart, Sonia Stanford, Mathilde Willer -_aie- _et Lily Evans. Cette dernière m'adresse un sourire chaleureux.

" Ah! Te voila, Remus! Viens, je vais te montrer ton lit..."

Je la suis sans oser poser les yeux sur les autres, malgré que je sente leur regard braqué sur moi. Le lit est identique aux leurs: entouré de rideaux rouges sombres, d'aspect si moelleux, si confortable.. rouge et tendre....comme une bouche..

_Arrêtons l_.

" Voilà." Lily tire les rideaux d'un geste sec. " Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, mon lit est juste à coté."

"Merci."

Je m'étends sur le lit ou  je m'apprète à me laisser sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Mais la petite voix flûtée d'une des filles m'interrompt.

" Dit..euh...Remus?"

Je relève la tête, pousse un soupir exaspéré et me retourne vers la jeune fille.

" Qu'est ce que tu veut......"_C'est quoi son nom déjà? "_Myriam?"

" Eh bien, on fait un petit jeu avec les filles, et son se disait que ce serais marrant si tu participait?"

_Oh._

_Non._

* _Pourtant ça te permettrait d'en savoir plus sur Mathilde..pour ton ami Wormtail...*_

"Ok." Je me lève et débarrasse ma jupe de faux plis imaginaires." A quoi joue-t-on?"

" Action ou vérité."

_...pourquoi ça me tombe toujours dessus?_

" Oh Remus!" me dit soudainement Lily. Tu n'est pas obligé de jouer, tu sais?"

_J'ai__ pas envie non plus. J'ai envie de dormir.............._

Allez on se motive...

"Bon, on commence!!"

Les filles s'installent en cercle à même la moquette. Je me case maladroitement entre Sonia et Myriam, qui me jette un regard en biais des plus désagréables. Et ses mots me revinrent en tête: elle ne voulait pas moi ici, c'était sur.. Elle prend alors la parole en me lâchant enfin des yeux.

"Lily... action ou vérité?"****

La rousse fit mine de réfléchir, avant de répondre énergiquement:

**"**hmmmm....... action!!"

"Hein?! Mais.... d'habitude tu dis toujours vérité!!! J'avais une bonne question à te poser moi!!! raaaah, zut... j'ai pas de gage..."

euh......... "

_Pourquoi leurs yeux se tournaient-ils soudain vers moi?! _Je sentit mon estomac se contracter. Leur intêret soudain à mon égard ne me disait rien qui vaille...

"Je sais!" s'écria Myriam. Je sentais  à l'avance qu'elle ne me portait pas dans son coeur. Appelez ça l'instinct..., 

Mais si j'avais su qu'elle allait demander CA à Lily, je n'aurai jamais accepté de jouer à ce jeu débile... _Wormtail__, tu me revaudras ça!_

"Lily, il faut que  tu attaches les cheveux de Remus avec une de tes petites culottes a dentelle!!!"

_Quoi??!! Mais elle est devenue folle!!! C'est pas possible!!_

"Une minute! C'est censé être le gage de Lily!! Pas le mien!!!" Dit -je en haussant la voix dans les aigus bien indépendamment de ma volonté." Vous avez pas le droit de me faire subir..._ça!!!"_

"Ca suffit Lupin!" me dit sèchement Myriam. 

Mais Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'elle m'en veuille a ce point?!! J'ai beau chercher dans ma mémoire je ne trouve rien.... 

"Attends Myriam... Lupin a raison... On ne peut pas l'impliquer dans le gage! C'est pas dans les règles ça!!"

Lily, raisonnable et réfléchie comme à son habitude, tenta vainement de calmer le jeu.

"Donc tu refuses? Tu sais que si tu refuses, tu es obligée de faire le gage de "punition"?!....."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose au fond de moi m'indique que cela n'aura rien de bon pour moi, mais alors, rien du tout. 

_C'est moi ou elle a un sourire sadique à la Malfoy, là??!!_

 POURQUOI elle me regarde comme ça?!!!!

"Ok.... alors le gage de punition est le suivant.... EMBRASSE LUPIN!!!"

OOhhhh non.

Mauvaise idée. Silence général. Lily consternée.__

_Raaaaaaaah__... mais dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourré moi?!!!!_

"Quoi?!!! Hé! Attendez une minute!! J'ai aussi mon mot a dire moi!!!!":

"Toi, on t'a dit de la fermer!!"

Le ton peu sympathique de Sonia me fait l'effet d'un sceau d'eau glacé qu'on me jetterais à la figure.__

"Bon... Lily... tu l'embrasse oui ou non?!!" Repris la voix narquoise de Myriam. "-si tu refuses une deuxième fois, on te jette a poil dans le lac de Poudlard... inutile de te rappeler qu'il neige dehors....-"

"Je... je suis vraiment désolée Remus... mais j'ai vraiment pas envie d'atterrir dans le lac alors...... "

Mon dieu!! Elle va vraiment le faire?!!! Aaargh!! Potter va me tuer s'il apprend ça!!! Je suis un homme -euh... une femme?- mort.... Noooon!!! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir!!!!**!**

 Elle se rapproche lentement de moi, ses yeux vert en amande brillant dans la semi obscurité qui nous entoure. Je ne l'ai même pas vue venir....

_Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose... et IGNORE le gloussement  des pimbêches a coté de toi...._

Elle se rapproche de plus en plus. Deux baisers volés, c'est beaucoup dans une journée. Mais je ne veut pas non plus qu'elle finisse dans le lac de Poudlard nue en plein hiver, d'autant qu'à en juger par l'état mental de ses "amies", celles ci  seraient parfaitement capables de mettre leur menace à exécution.

"Noon!"

Je repousse la pauvre Evans et je soupire... Définitivement non, je ne veut pas qu'elle fasse ça. C'est une fille bien..

"Je ne veut pas que tu fasse une chose pareille par obligation..alors.."

Je tend résolument la main vers le tiroir de sa commode, l'air complètement désespéré.

"Prends une culotte et attache moi les cheveux."

....

" Tu es sûr?" elle se relève. 

"Oui , c'est bon. Je ne vais pas en mourir.."

_Quelque part j'en suis pas si sûr..._

En quelques secondes, de ses mains expertes, je me retrouve avec une  ravissante petite culotte rose a dentelles blanches dans les cheveux en guise de chouchou... je dois avoir l'air fin tiens....Enfin.... 

"Bon... à moi maintenant" dit Evans. Son regard parcours l'assemblée. Mais je me sens mystérieusement à l'abri. Elle n'est pas le genre de fille qui..

"Sonia... action ou vérité?!" s'exclama-t-elle d'un air jubilatoire.

_Aiment ce genre de jeux._

"Euh... vu les actions vous donnez, vérité!!!" 

Un grand sourire se forma alors sur le visage de Lily...."Qui est ce qui te fais craquer?!"

_ZE question_. Les filles sont aussi obsédées que les garçons ...

Sonia devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse... Intérieurement, je ne peux m'enpècher de penser _bien fait! _avec une jubilation féroce face à son air déconcerté et hésitant.

 "Euh... vous le direz a personne, hein?!"

"Bien sur que non, patate!!"   assure Myriam d'un ton qui se veut sincère, mais que je sens plein d'ironie et de curiosité. "Alors??"

"heu... ben.... sssssnp"

"Hein? On a rien entendu là Sonia .... Articule!!"

"......Snape..........."

_Quoi??!!_

Mon sang ne fit qu''un tour. Avant même de réfléchir, je me levait d'un bond en pointant la jeune fille du doigt.

"Comment peut tu aimer ce thon répugnant aux cheveux gras qui ignore totalement le sens du mot "shampooing", à tendance masochiste, capable de harcèlement sexuel et...et....et.. qui embrasse comme un dieu!!"

....

Silence. Les mots sont sortis tout seuls de ma bouche, avant même que je ne les pense.

J'ai vraiment dit ça?

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris là?!

_Ohmondieujesuisdanslamerdetotale__!!_

"... qu'est ce que t'a dit là?!"

"Euh.... qu'il savait pas ce que c'était qu'un shampooing, et qu'il était moche?"

"Nan... après..."

"Je.... je sais plus!" bégayais-je alors, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Mais à en juger par leurs regards, je doute que je m'en sorte avec un excuse aussi mince... _Je n'ai plus le choix..._

"Ilmaféunbizou..."

"Quoi?"

Je sens la colère monter en moi à une vitesse fulgurante au moment ou je me remémore cet épisode tragique de ma vie mouvementée. Je serre furieusement les points, avant de crier:

" IL M'A COINCE CONTRE LUI ET IL M'A ROULE UNE PELLE VOILA!! VOUS ETES SOURDES???"

"................"

Et re-silence. Une troupe d'anges passe.

_Sacrées expressions moldues._

Plus personne ne parlait maintenant..... c'était malin..... mékeskej'suibête!!! La tension semblait palpable et je ne savais plus que dire. Les mots étaient sortis avant que je ne les pense et...Oh mon Dieu. Demain, tout Poudlard, de Rusard aux premières années, sera au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec Snape....

"Euh..... bon..... c'est à moi........." Sonia avait échangé son tein rouge écrevisse contre des tons plus.... comment dire...... 

verdâtres...Oh mon Dieu. Si demain je suis encore en vie avec une nuit dans la même chambre que ces furies adeptes de Snape et Padfoot, je jure que je...

_Inutile. Je vais mourir cette nuit._

Uuh.Elle est furieuse, mais elle se contient. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on en veut à ma vie...

A ma grande surprise, ce ne fut pas à moi qu'elle posa la question fatale, mais Myriam.

"Myriam.... action ou vérité?"

"Vérité!!" 

"Ok. Qu'est ce que tu lui trouve, à Black?"

Myriam pris bien soin de ne pas me regarder, puis répondit en se tortillant les cheveux de la façon la plus niaise qu'il soit:

 "Bah il est beau, sexy, intelligent, fort, premier de la classe, doué pour tout...le mec idéal quoi!"

Nouvelle série de gloussement.

Sirius....mmmm.... beau, c'était évident.... sexy.... ah ça.....Mais à un point...  

Tiens, je viens de découvrir un avantage à être une femme : en temps normal, penser a Black fais réagir mon "cinquième membre"... là au moins, je suis tranquille! Comme la fois où il... je sens le rouge me monter au joues.

_Nan!!!! Arrête de penser a Black!! Pense a autre chose!! euh..... _

Mais c'est vraiment pas possible..Je suis complétement déchaîné ce soir! Et si c'était un effet pervers de la potion? _Pervers -ouh le jeu de mots!!_

_LA FERME!!!_ Aaahh aidez moi...Je deviens schyzophrène...

"Lupin!"

"Hein? Quoi?!!!!!"

La voix dure et froide de la fan de Black me tire de mes pensées.

_Ouf.Enfin__...Façon de parler._

"Bah, action ou vérité?! Tu suis le jeu ou quoi?"

_Sincèrement _.._non_

Ah.... aie.... c'est mon tour..... respiiiiiire..... Tout va bien se passer.........Redoutant les action qui pourrait me retomber dessus, j'opte pour..

"Hmmmm.... Vérit"

Ai-je fais le bon choix?

J'ai un doute étant donné la façon dont Myriam me regarde.....

" Qu''as tu fait exactement avec Snape?"

Aieaieaieaie....Que répondre?? Mais je dois avouer que la question ne me surprend pas.

_Euh..il__ était nu et il a voulu m'embrasser de force ??_

Définitivement non. 

" Ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure...Il...m'a attiré vers lui et..."

Si les regards pouvaient tuer,il ne fait aucun doute que je serais mort sur place, mitraillé par ces furies en chaleur.En chaleur?? Depuis quand est -ce que je parle comme ça moi???

Vite... changer de sujet.... heu... Ah oui! C'est à moi de poser une question.... bon.... Il faut que j'en profite....

"Mat..Mathilde!" La jeune fille sursaute." Que...est ce que tu aime bien....euh...Peter?"

"Il est tellement insignifiant et..et..pardonne moi, mais il est nul ! Tu as un de ces sens de l'humour Remus!! C'était pour détendre l'atmosphère non?"

La réponse quasi-instantanée de Mathilde me laisse coi. Et je me tiens debout, bouche bée, tandis qu'elles éclatent de rire comme si une blague moldue très drole venait d'être racontée.

_Je pourrais jamais dire ça a Wormtail... il risque de faire une dépression massive là... Ou bien c'est lui qui va se jeter nu dans le lac gelé...._

Bon... Je sais ce que je voulais savoir... Maintenant... Trouvons une _bonne_ excuse pour arrêter de jouer a ce jeu débile...

" Excusez moi, les filles... je suis vraiment fatigué là, et... je dois me lever tôt demain pour, euh... Essayer de trouver un remède à mon état..alors..."

Je triture impitoyablement les plis de ma jupe avant d'ajouter nerveusement:

"Bonne nuit!"

Lily me fit un grand sourire. _Je peux comprendre pourquoi Potter est fou d'elle... elle est vraiment gentille._ "Ok, bonne nuit Remus!"

_Ooh__ pitiééé, faite que je me réveille dans mon vrai corps!!_

Je n'aurai jamais imaginé a quel point c'est dur de s'endormir lorsqu'on partage la même pièce qu' un groupe de filles....

Je me suis glissé dans mes draps sans demander mon reste et j'ai fermé précipitamment les rideaux. je sortit mon pyjama et entreprit de me changer derrière les barrières de velours, mais... Elles n'ont pas arrété de glousser, et les rideaux, aussi sombres soient-ils, n'arrêtent pas le son...Du moins pas tout seuls.

Myriam ne cessait de lancer des remarques acides à mon sujet, accompagnée par Sonia.

"Je vous avez dit qu'il était gay!!"

"Oui mais quand même,Snape.."

"Bah il fantasme, ce Remus, c'est sûr!! Qui s'intéresserait à lui?"

"Oui, tu as raison.... Qui voudrait d'une mauviette incapable se défendre et fourrée en permanence dans les capes de Black?!"

"Mais au fait..vous croyez que Black est au courant?"

" De quoi?"

"Pour Remus, voyons!"

"Mais... rien ne prouve qu'il aime les hommes!! Arrêtez un peu!! En plus, il pourrait vous entendre!!" 

La voix de Lily s'éteignit alors que je jetais un sort d'insonorisation sur mon lit. Aucun son ne sort, aucun son ne rentre. La paix la plus absolue tient en quelques mots de latin.

 Black.... Il est bien la dernière personne au monde que je veux voir apprendre ce qui s'est passé avec Snape....s'il apprenait que Snape m'a... erk... rien que d'y penser, J'ai envie de vomir.... Et je sens des larmes de rage me monter aux yeux. 

J'enfoui alors ma tête sous l'oreiller en me retenant de toutes mes forces.

"Dormir, dormir... Je veux dormir.."

De toute façon, ça ne pourrais pas être pire..

Attendons demain pour voir.


	6. Qui croit encore au prince Charmant?

Et me revoil !! C'est partit pour de nouvelles aventures chocolatées !!! T_T

**Disclaimer :** Que dalle à moi, sauf deux, trois persos qui meublent les décores de Poudlard..

**Reviews :** Merçiiiii à tous !!* sautille sur place*

Onalurca : Merci de continuer à lire ma fics. Voilà la suite. Je tacherait de faire de mon mieux pour pas te décevoir.^^

 Lulu-Cyfair : Moi, sadique ??? Naaaaaan !! Jamais voyons !!! *grand yeux étonnés* Je ne vais pas torturer ce pauvre Rémus davantage..quoique la pleine lune approche, alors…..*sourire sadique* Quand à Peter..QU 'IL AILLE CREVER !!!!!!!!!!!! *rire démentiel*

Suu Anda : C'est vrai que c'est bien  les actions ou vérité… nyark nyark.. Pour ce qui est de la ongueur des chapitres, je suis désolée.. Mais j'ai pas ton talent moi !!!

Alana Chantelune : Hé oui que veut tu….Mais je pense que dans les autres dortoirs aussi ça doit pas être triste.. )

Narbeleth : OUiii moi aussi je veut les loup garous au pouvoir !!! Humm bon u peu de sérieux.. Pour ce qui est des sentiments de Lupin , je pense que je n'ai pas été assez claire : il l'aimait déjà avant d'être changé en fille. La potion n'a fait qu'empirer les choses !!

Griffy07 : Eh eh eh ..une autre obsédée à ce que je vois lol ! Pour ce qui est des « bizz bizz bizzz » entre Lupin et Black, c'est pas pour tout de suite..Faut faire durer le suspens ! Et puis je te trouve dure avec Mathilde : elle y est pour rien !! (mais je suis d'accord pour Peter !)

Blue Mana : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! Tu ne me harcèle pas déjà assez à la fac, faut que tu en rajoute sur le Web ??? O_o En tout cas merci pour ta  review^^.

Tsukiyo Yanagisawa : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis très contente que tu aime ma fic ! Pour ce qui est de ma vitesse, je suis désolée mais…avec les cours c'est pas facile…Enfin c'est bientôt les vacances, alors ça devrait aller plus vite !! Et puis moi aussi j'aime les lapsus, mais je pense pas que ce soit le genre de Remus d'étrangler des filles, mêmes si elles le font c….pardon, l'ennuient…^^,

Imo : Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa laaaaaaa suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiteuuuuuuuh !!!

Bon c'est fini avec les reviews…. Passons à l'histoire si vous les voulez bien ^

"......mus..."

Une voix douce résonne dans ma tête.

"..Mmm?"

"...tard........ve toi!"

Au fur et à mesure, les secousses qui accompagnent la voix me ramènent à la réalité. J'étais si bien dans mon sommeil.

" Réveille toi bon sang!! Tu va être en retard!!!"

Une jolie jeune fille rousse aux yeux d'un vert intense me fixe. Je me lève laborieusement, puis demande en baillant:

"Ahhh bon..Lily.. Il est quelle heure?"

" Disons qu'en contant le petit déjeuner, il te reste quinze minutes!!"

Le chiffre 15  apparaît en rouge clignotant dans ma tête...

"QUOI??!!!"

Elle recula alors que je prenais pelle mèle mes vêtements, mon sac et me dirigeait avec fracas dans la salle de bain.

"Il fallait te lever plus tôt!! Moi j'y vais!!"

Je crois que le record du monde d'habillage et de course dans les escaliers fut battu ce matin là, alors que j'atteignit, essoufflé et débraillé, la salle de Divination qui, comble de l'horreur, se situait à l'opposée du dortoir. L'ambiance feutrée ne me plaisait guère, et je dut briser le silence obscur qui y régnait par mon entrée fracassante. 

"Monsieur Lupin, j'avait vu dans les Astres que vous arriveriez en retard..quoi qu'il en soit, prenez place je vous prie..." 

" Désolé.." bafouillait-je en me dirigeant maladroitement vers la table où James, Sirius (_Ahh Sirius..)_et Peter_ (ouille!)_ m'attendent.

" Alors?" me chuchotte Prongs alors que je me laisse choir sur le siège restant." Première nuit aves les filles, Lupinette?"

" Arrête ça!" Fit Sirius avant que je n'eut le temps de réagir. Il lève sa main dans un geste d'impatience puis ajoute en jetant un regard inquiet à mon encontre: "Ne l'écoute pas, Moony. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

Je me sens rougir en entendant le ton de sa voix._ Il s'inquiète pour moi..._

" En fait, je ne me suis pas réveillé c'est tout..."

" Un peu de silence, je vous prie! Prenez vos livres et ouvrez les au chapitre des lignes de la main..."

Le ton peu aimable du professeur Shambles nous interdit de poursuivre. Alors que je peine à trouver mon livre, il ajoute: "Vous vous mettrez deux par deux et tenterez de lire les lignes de la main de votre camarade..Allez, au travail!"

James se tourne instantanément vers Peter, et je me retrouve avec Sirius. Celui ci me prend la main d'un air décidé et je ne peut m'enpécher de sursauter à son contact.

" Quoi?"

"Non..rien.."

J'éspère que les filles du dortoir n'ont rien ébruité à mon sujet à propos de la nuit dernière. Je repense alors avec crainte a ce qui s'est passé; alors que Sirius fouille dans son livre plus concentré que jamais. Enfin, Ses doigts frolent la paume de ma main et je tressaille à nouveau.

"Mmm.. Alors je voit...je voâââââ..." Il se met à prendre les accents grossiers de diseuse de bonne aventure moldue."Tu va..vivre longtemps et ...tiens c'est marrant..d'après le livre, tu es en proie à une  duplicité intérieure.."

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

" C'est normal. Bon à ton tour.."

Je retire précipitamment ma main de la sienne et feuillette mon livre un peu trop vite.

"Aloors..." je prend maladroitement sa main, large et rassurante, entre les miennes. Force est de constater qu'elles se sont aussi féminisées avec la potion: mes ongles sont long et parfaitement manucurés.

Je parcours du bout des doigts sa paume tout en consultant mon livre.

"A...Alors euh...tututu....va..."_Zut..Non, ne pas se laisser troubler...penser à ce devoir..ne se concentrer que sur les lignes de sa main................._

" Moony?"

"Oui?? Euh.."

Je relève précipitamment la tête et croise son regard. En un instant, je me retrouve plongé dans un monde céruléen, loin de l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle de divination. J'ai l'impression que depuis que je suis une fille, je suis encore plus sensible à son charme sauvage, à sa beauté rebelle et à son caractère indiscipliné. En tant que garçon et meilleur ami, ce n'était pas si difficile à gérer...Mais là, ça devient intenable. Je peux le sentir qui se rapproche...encore un peu plus près...ses yeux toujours plongés dans les miens...

...

Une mèche de cheveux ondulés, me tombant d'un seul coup sur le visage, brise la magie de l'instant présent. Je me recule instinctivement et me réfugie dans mon livre, "_Voyage au travers des lignes de la main"_.

" Moony..."

"Dé..Désolé..."Je regarde attentivement le livre et les pages, sans les lire, sans les voir...._Dire quelque chose..Tout de suite..._

"Moony, ça va?"

_S'il te plaît..ne me parle pas comme ça...._

"Alors, tu va avoir une..une vie longue..et ...et...e.."__

_Quand est-ce qu'il s'est approché de moi comme ça??!!_

Je ne me sent ni la force, ni le courage de bouger..Et encore moi l'_envie _de le faire. Une petite voix résonne dans ma tête..

_Imbécile!! Tu es en plein cours là!!! Devant tout le monde!!!Tu va te ridiculiser!! Et..Et...Et..._

_Tu en rêves depuis des années._

La ferme.

Clac!!

Un bruit fit sursauter la classe entière. J'entends Peter qui couine en ramassant son livre. Sirius se retire d'un seul coup et tourne la tête vers la porte d'entrée.

" Pardonnez moi de vous interrompre, Pr. Shambles..."

Le jeune homme s'assit paresseusement dans son fauteuil de bureau. Secouant ses mèches brunes d'un air absent, il fit un signe de tête en direction du professeur McGonnagal, qui venait d'entrer.

"Faites, Minerva,,je vous prie.. Vous êtes venue parler avec  Remus Lupin, je suppose?"

Je tressaille en entendant mon nom.

"En effet." répondit McGonnagal d'un ton sec."M.Lupin, les professeurs et Mr Dumbeldore vous attendront dans l'infirmerie après ce cours. Vous viendrez, et emmènerez vos affaires avec vous. C'est bien clair?"

" Oui, professeur..."

"Bien."Elle se retourne vers la porte. "Encore une fois, Pr Shamble, je m'excuse."

Alors que la lourde cloison de bois se referme derrière elle; Je me sent soulagé d'un horrible poids. _Parce que tu n'aurait pas été capable de repousser Sirius, n'est ce pas?_

Ca suffit...

_Tu l'aimes , pas vrai? Alors tu te dit, puisque tu es un fille, peut être que..._

Non..Ce n'est pas ça. Bon sang, tout est si confus dans ma tête...Oui, je l'aime, mais..Pas comme ça. Pas avec un mensonge.

Je suis tellement plongé dans ma réflexion que je ne réagit qu'au contact d'une main sur mon épaule.

"Moony,"

"Oh, Peter, je..."

"Le cours est fini. Tu viens?"

Je range maladroitement mes affaires, les jettes en vrac dans mon sac, puis m'apprête à le suivre. Derrière moi, j'entends quelques filles qui pouffent de rire en me désignant du doigt. J'hausse les épaules.

_Ce n'est pas ce genre de comportement qui va me troubler._

" Alors, Moony? Tu mérite bien ton surnom, toujours dans la lune!!!"

James me donne une joyeuse claque dans le dos. Je me retrouve le souffle coupé, penché en deux, alors qu'il se baisse comme moi et me murmure à l'oreille:

" Ce soir, c'est _la pleine lune..._N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui garde la Carte des Maraudeurs! Est-ce que tu...?"

C'est vrai, tiens. Avec tout ça, j'ai complètement oublié le loup qui sommeillait en moi. Mais c'est étrange.._Comment ai-je pu oublier?_

" Vous allez rire," dit-je en m'efforçant de sourire." mais je crois..qu'il n'y aura rien ce soir..Je ne sens rien. En fait, je me sens parfaitement bien. Mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été depuis..."

Je n'achève pas ma phrase et me mords la lèvre. _Depuis que je suis un loup garou._

Sirius me passe gentiment sa main dans le dos.

"On verra bien. Mais...Qu'est ce que tu as dans les cheveux?"

" Quoi? Mais..."

"Oooh fait voir!! Un cadeau des filles??

Mon coeur rate un battement alors que Peter enlève, amusé, un morceau de tissu décoré de dentelles roses.....

" Oh mon Dieu..La culotte de Lily!!"

" Quoi??"

Je planque mes deux mains sur ma bouche au moment précis ou je croise le regard stupéfait de James. Ooohhh non..Il ne va pas.._Comment j'ai fait pour oublier un truc pareil??? ohparMerlinjesuisdansunsacrépétrin..._

"Remus, j'espère que tu as une explication, parce que là..."

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Bien sûr, la vérité en elle même n'a rien de répréhensible. Mais son regard..Je ne me sent pas, mais alors pas du tout, le courage de lui expliquer..

"Je..je vous dirait ça tout à l'heure, après le déjeuner...je ..dois aller à l'infirmerie...à tout de suite!!"

Je pars précipitamment, avant qu'il ai eu le temps de réagir. Je dois courir, vite, loin, avant qu'il ne se lançe à ma poursuite....

J'aurais pu, non, j'aurais _dû _lui dire la vérité. Lui dire que c'était un jeu stupide, un gage débile ou bien.. Oui, mais tels que je les connais, lui et les deux autres, ils auraient voulu à tout prix en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était dit hier soir.. Alors le pauvre Peter… Et puis le baiser d'hier… Tiens, au fait, je suis content de ne pas avoir revu Snape depuis _l'accident,_appelons ça comme ça…N'empêche que..

Il y a des sacrés courant d'airs, à Poudlard, quand même..On les sent quand on est en jupe..

_J'espère que Sirius n'a rien cru avec cette culotte...Ca fait beaucoup à leur cacher, avec le baiser de Snape..Urk!!!_

Je heurte alors quelqu'un au tournant d'un couloir. Sous le choc, je lâche mon sac qui tombe par terre, et je manque de le suivre sur le sol, quand un bras puissant me rattrape. En un instant, je me retrouve contre un torse, deux mains solides sur les épaules.

" Alors...comme on se retrouve, ma jolie..."

_Oh non. C'est un cauchemard..Cette voix..._

"Ma...Malfoy...je..suis désolé de t'avoir..."

" Allons, ne t'excuse pas. Moi ça me fait plaisir..."

Le regard d'acier de Lucius Malfoy se plonge dans le mien. Son visage est tellement près de moi que je sens de longue mèches de cheveux me caresser le visage, me chatouiller le nez. Mes jambes tremblent sous moi, et si je ne fait pas quelque chose, j'ai l'impression qu'elles vont lâcher, et je vais me retrouver encore plus près.._Si c'est possible, étant donné que je suis collé contre lui..._

 Je me sens rougir malgré moi._ Etre dans ses bras a quelque chose de plaisant_.

......N'importe quoi!!!

Je le repousse d'un seul coup, et m'agenouille pour ramasser mes livres pêle-mêle et de les remettre avec encore moins de soin dans mon sac. Malfoy se baisse et tente de m'aider, mais je lui arrache violement le livre qu'il tient dans la main sans même le regarder.

" Je dois y aller. Je m'excuse encore une fois. Au revoir."

Les mots sont sortis sans que j'y pense. Pourquoi, ô grands dieux pourquoi je me met toujours dans des situations pas possible?? Dans les bras de Malfoy??!!! Naaan!! D'abord mon premier baiser volé par Snape..._Gné...Suis malade.._Puis Sirius qui....

_Sirius.... _Je sens mon coeur se serrer. J'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit _toi _le premier à .....Non. Penser à autre chose. Vite.

 La seule chose à laquelle mon cerveau pense encore, c'est atteindre l'infirmerie.

Ce que je fais quelques secondes plus tard. 

Face à mon se dresse l'assemblée des professeurs. Nerles, des potions, Villnore, des défenses contre les forces du mal, Dumbeldore, McGonnagal ainsi  que Pomfresh sont là. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui commence.

" Ahh enfin , vous voilà Lupin!!! Est ce que.."

D'un geste, Dumbeldore la fait aimablement se taire. Ses yeux malicieux pétillent d'amusement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

" Allons, allons, Pompom, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'est pas en danger de mort...."

" Il est en danger quand même!!" s'exclama l'infirmière en me posant sa main sur l'épaule." On ne sait jamais.."

C'est alors au tour de Nerles de prendre la parole. Il secoue ses cheveux grisonnant et un rictus lui tord le visage quand il répond: " Non Pompom, il ne risque rien, mes recherches m'ont révélé que cette potion était inoffensive."

" Si vos recherches étaient si efficaces, pourquoi n'avez vous toujours pas trouvé de remède?"

Le ton cassant de Villnore surpris Nerles. Il se tourne vers la jeune femme aux yeux sombres qui ajoute en secouant ses longs cheveux noirs: " Bien sûr..vous allez me sortir cette histoire de preuve d'amour..."

" Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Remus Lupin se trouve parmi nous, " coupa Dumbeldore d'un ton aimable. "Il serait poli de s'adresser directement à lui non?"

Je frissonne alors que tout les regards se braquent sur moi.La poigne de Pomfresh se resserre sur mon épaule.

" Bien. Lupin, nous avons plusieurs nouvelles à vous annoncer au sujet de la potion dont vous avez été victime" Dumbeldore me sourit à travers ses lunettes." Cela se nomme une potion d'Inversion."

_J'aurais pu le deviner tout seul.._

"En bref, "reprit McGonnagal," Vous avez changé de sexe, c'est d'ailleurs le changement le plus flagrant, mais aussi..." Elle se racle la gorge et un grand silence s'installe parmis les professeurs.

" Les sentiments des autres à votre égard aussi..."

J'ai dû mal comprendre là....

"Pardon?" 

" Pour faire plus clair,"coupa Villnore d'un ton impatient," Vous vous êtes probablement fait harcelé par certains élèves non? Des élèves qui vous détestaient autrefois?"

Les mots s'entrechoquent dans ma tête. Harcelé? Par des élèves qui me détèstaient? Alors..

" Oui...enfin je crois.." bafouillais-je. _Avouer devant ses profs qu'on est harcelé sexuellement n'est pas évident..._

" Ce doit être une situation fort embarrassante, Lupin." dit Dumbeldore avec son calme et son sourire olympiens. "Mais je suppose que vos amis vous ont aidés, non?"

Une envie furieuse de l'étrangler monte en moi._ Lui faire avaler ses lunettes...non son chapeau...ou alors celui de MacGonnagal...Fort embarrassante?? Mais quel sens de l'euphémisme!!!_

" Pour en revenir à votre problème," reprit Villnore" Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul moyen de vous rendre votre apparence normale. Le professeur Nerles affirme que...Non, je ne peux pas, c'est ridicule..."

Elle secoua la tête avant de pouffer de rire. Un sourire indulgent se forma sur les lèvres des autres professeurs, excepté pour Pomfresh, dont le teint vira au rouge vif.

" Comment osez vous? C'est indigne d'un enseignant!!"

" Et moi, j'aimerais savoir comment redevenir moi même, s'il vous plaît." coupais-je d'un ton cassant. C'est vraiment désagréable d'être le sujet d'un conversation qui fait rire tout le monde sans que l'on sache pourquoi.

 Un silence gêné s'installa.

" Vous devrez recevoir une authentique preuve d'amour pour pouvoir retrouver votre apparence normale."

Mon coeur rate un battement.

" Pardon? Mr Dumbeldore, je crois que...j'ai mal entendu."

" Il vous faut une véritable preuve d'amour pour redevenir ce que vous étiez avant, Lupin." reprit-il d'un ton enjoué." Cette potion était autrefois utilisée pour savoir si la personne que l'on aime est sincère ou non... Mais il semblerait que Mr Black ai ajouté une..particularité à votre potion. Le parfum de fraise qui vous accompagne a pour effet d'"attirer" les gens qui éprouvent de forts sentiments à votre égard, et qui les inverse..."

Je déglutis avec peine. Alors si j'ai bien compris, il faut que j'attende une _vraie preuve d'amour _pour redevenir normal?? Oh la la...Non ce n'est pas possible, on se croirait dans une histoire moldue pour les enfants...

" C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé si vous étiez harcelé par d'autres élèves. Ce parfum est un sorte d'aphrodisiaque, mais il ne s'en prends pas à tout le monde."ajouta Villnore. "Cet aphrodisiaque, mélangé à la potion d'Inversion, en a légèrement modifié les effets. Au lieu de simplement attirer les gens du sexe opposé, il attire tout ceux qui vous vouaient une haine particulière _avant _votre métamorphose, et la potion d'Inversion s'est chargée d'inverser ces sentiments. Pour faire plus court, plus ils vous détestaient, plus ils seront...attirés par vous."

Alors..Tout s'explique...Non..Ce n'est pas possible...

" Vous plaisantez là...professeur McGonnagal?"

Je tourne vers elle, la voix pleine d'espoir. Mais son air compatissant me frappe en plein visage et me fait l'effet d'une douche glacée. Ce n'est donc pas une plaisanterie...

" Ne vous inquiétez pas," me fit Nerles en se dirigeant vers la porte." Villnore et moi ferons de notre mieux pour trouver un antidote."

...

_Je suis terriblement rassuré...._

Je me sens complètement vide. Et furieux. Je suis donc coincé avec cette...apparence pour une période indéterminée et condamné à supporter les assauts de mes anciens ennemis... Comme si je n'avait pas assez de choses à gérer comme ça....

Bizarrement, je ne suis pas en colère contre Sirius. Pourtant je le devrais..mais..cette histoire débile de preuve d'amour me fait obligatoirement penser à lui...

Mais  je sais que c'est  peine perdue. Pensons plutôt à..._La pleine lune._

_Eh oui, c'est ce soir._ je m'arrête, pensif, au milieu du couloir qui me conduit vers la Grande Salle. Ah, il faut que je sorte la Carte du Maraudeur, ils en auront besoin pour ce soir...

...

Non..c'est impossible... Je retourne vainement mon sac sur le sol pour y voir plus clair. Les livres, les parchemins se répandent dans un grand bruit alors que je les tourne et les retourne pour retrouver la Carte. Mais rien.._rien du tout..._

_Non.Je ne l'ai quand même pas perdue?? Les autres vont me tuer!_

Je reste à quatre pattes au milieu de mes affaires scolaires, les genoux posés sur la pierre froide du sol de Poudlard. Mais qui a bien pu prendre cette Carte?? Si elle n'est plus là, c'est que quelqu'un l'avait prise....Bon, du calme. C'est sans doutes James qui l'a prise pour préparer un mauvais coup dans mon dos.

Je ramasse tout mon bazar, réconforté par cette pensée, et me dirige sans plus attendre dans la Grande Salle.

_Coincé dans ce corps de  fille jusqu'a nouvel ordre_..qu'est ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire?

J'aurait dû attendre avant de penser ça...attendre de savoir qui avait réellement cette Carte..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Et voil ! *fière d'elle*

Lucius : Il ne se passe rien dans ta fics là..

Kashu :Hmm ? Oohh t'es pas content parce qu'on t'a pas assez vu ???

Lucius :….*tourne les talons et s'en va*

Kashu : Naaaaaan !! Lucyyyyyyy !! Blondine ma reine !! Reviens j'ai les mêmes à la maison !!! Tu aura un TRES grand rôle dans les prochain chapitre, promiiiiis !!!!

 Merci d'avoir lut. Laissez une petite review Onegai !!! Au fait si  les explications sur la potion ne vous semblent pas assez claires, dite le moi et j'essaierai d'arranger ça..

Kashu.


	7. Kung fu Fighting!

Me revoilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!

Bon, il est 0h 28, mais je tiens absolument à poster mon chapitre …alors disclaimer comme d'hab blablablablablablablablablabla….Merçi comme d'hab blablablablablazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….

Oups ! A bavé sur le clavier ! Bon il me reste plus que les reviews… Comme je suis crevée, exceptionnellement je fais un tir group !

Donc merçi : **Lulu- Cyfair, Onalurca, Griffy07, Suu Anda, S'L.I.A, Auriana, titou moony, Oni no Komori Uta, Bagethe, alana chantelune, Tukiyo Yanagisawa, Lily Evans 34, misao maxwelle, Reveanne, Venus Potter, **et à tous ceux qui lisent mais ne review pas…Merçi à tous. 

**Note :** La question sur les effets de la potion sur les gens qui appréciaient Remus avant sa transformation est récurrente…C'est marrant, car la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre^^. Sinon Lulu –Cyfair, saches que le pauvre Remus n'est pas au bout de ses peines, c'est encore pire dans ce chapitre !! Avec une Blondine plus féroce que jamais !! MALFOYYY POWAAAA !!! * part en huralnt et courant les bras en l'air (private joke to my Imo^^)*

« Alors c'était juste ça…. ? »

James me regarda de travers par-dessus son assiette de gratin. Vraiment, pour une histoire de petite culotte.._Enfin__ c'est vrai qu'elle est bizarre cette histoire._

« Oui. » répondis-je d'un air las. « Juste un pari stupide. Je vous jure, les filles sont vraiment…Une espèce à part. »

Je me remémore les événements de la veille et esquisse une grimace. _Vraiment à part…_ Qui aurait cru que des êtres de nature si douce étaient capables de tant de cruaut ? Bon d'accord, j'exagère un peu mais quand même j'ai bien faillit y passer moi.

« Et alors, à part cette histoire de gage stupide ? » dit brutalement Sirius « Qu'est ce que vous avez eu d'autre comme questions ? »

Aie aie aie. Je suis coincé. Je plante cruellement ma fourchette dans un morceau de viande du ragoût et cherche une façon de contourner la situation.

« Ah ça…J'ai appris pas mal de choses… Comme par exemple que Snape n'est pas aussi impopulaire qu'il en a l'air. »

James manque de s'étrangler avec sa pomme de terre, tandis que Peter en lâche sa fourchette. Le bésiclard avale difficilement le verre d'eau que lui tend Sirius et celui ci me demande, tout en lui  tapotant le dos pour faire passer le goût :

« Sérieux ? Naaan Moony, tu déconnes ? Snivellus ? Populaire ? Chez les filles de Gryffondor en plus ? »

L'incrédulité qui se lisait sur son visage me parut désagréable. Sans que je sache pourquoi, cette remarque de plus m'exaspère. C'est vrai qu'entre lui et Snape, il n'y a pas vraiment de comparaison possible…Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour …

« Et oui Padfoot, » repris-je froidement. » Ce cher Severus à la chevelure aussi agréable qu'une serpillière volant dans la brise d'été, pour reprendre tes dires, a au moins une fan dans nos rangs. »

J'avale une bouchée en détournant les yeux d'un air consterné. Sirius ne dit rien, et c'est James qui reprend la parole.

« Keuf….. Ouais…Et qui d'autre ? »

« Quoi qui d'autre ? »

« Ben, qui d'autre a du succès ? »

Je comprend immédiatement ce qu'il sous entend. 

« Et bien non, mon cher James, ma chère « merveille de Gryffondor, », tu ne fait pas partie du palmarès des beaux garçons de Poudlard. Enfin, pas du dortoir de Lily. Le seul qui plaît à toutes, c'est bien entendu notre cher Padfoot. »

Je silence se fait et je savoure avec délice l'impact de mes mots. Jamais le ragoût ne m'a parut aussi succulent. Après quelques instants, c'est finalement Peter  qui brise le silence.

« Et..Mathilde ? »

Ah ouiiii…Le petit Peter a ses hormones qui le travaillent. .Et bah pas de chance…

« Laisse tomber Peter. Occupe toi plutôt de tes études. »

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Moony ? » demande soudain Sirius. « Tu es vraiment désagréable aujourd'hui…c'est la pleine lune je sais mais quand même.. »

Je me rends compte du degré de méchanceté de mes dernières répliques et me mord la lèvre inférieure.

« Excusez moi..Mais vous savez, je me sens un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. »

« Les profs t'on dit quelque chose de grave ? »

« … » J'hésite. Dois-je leur dire la vérit ? De toute façon il faudra bien qu'ils le sachent un jour.

« D'après eux, je ne pourrais retrouver mon apparence que sous certaines conditions. » je déglutis avec peine. » Enfin une condition en particulier. »

« Et qui est ?? »

« Une vraie preuve d'amour. »

Un nouveau silence s'installe. Décidément le ragoût est vraiment bon…

« Et heu.. » James se racle la gorge. » Comment on fait pour… ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. »

Leurs regards me pèsent plus que jamais. C'est une situation déjà difficile, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter avec une compassion mal placée. Vite, un autre sujet…

Le voila qui arrive, ce fameux sujet : les quatre furies avec qui je partage mon dortoir entre, Myriam et Sonia en tête. Toutes deux me jettent un regard mauvais avant de pouffer de rire.

« Tu sais Padfoot,   tu devrait tenter ta chance auprès de Myriam…Pour elle tu  incarne l'homme idéal ! »

Il sourit d'un air gêné, regarde la jeune fille puis se passe la main dans les cheveux d'un air décontracté.

« Bof...Elle ne m'intéresse pas. Trop facile… »

« C'est sûr. » ajoutais-je ironiquement. » Mais vous savez quelle réputation j'ai moi ? Celle d'un trouillard toujours fourré dans vos jupes ! »

« Ah ? Elles y connaissent rien ces filles ! Si t'es un Gryffondor, t'as du courage ! » S'exclama James. » T'en fait pas Moony, nous on connaît la vérité…Au fait, où est la Carte ? »

Oops.

« Bah en fait…vous allez rire mais…je ne l'ai pas… »

Et blang. Pour la deuxième fois du repas, Peter fait tomber sa fourchette.

« Tu plaisante l ?? »

« Non…Je pensais que c'était toi qui… »

« Mais enfin, Remus ! « explosa James « Si je te l'ai demandée, c'est évidement parce que je ne l'avait pas !!! »

« Je… »

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu en a fait ? » demanda Sirius.

J'ai beau fouiller dans ma mémoire, je ne vois vraiment pas. J'était sur de l'avoir laissée dans mon sac. Et si les folles du dortoir avaient… ?

« Non. Je suis désolé. » Répondis-je sincèrement.

_Pourvu qu'aucune des filles ne l'ai prise…_

« Ce n'est pas si grave, si ? » risqua timidement Peter. « De toute façon, nous l'avons ensorcelée alors…même si quelqu'un la trouve, il ne saura pas s'en servir.. »

J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il ait raison.

« J'aimerais te parler, Lupin. »

Je fais immédiatement volte face en entendant cette voix.

« Severus ? » dis en m'efforçant de rester le plus calme possible. » Qu'est ce que tu me veut ? »

« Ne me fais pas me répéter, s'il te plaît. Å moi que tu ne veuilles que tes amis ne sachent ce qui s'est passé hier…. »

Grrr. Il sait comment m'avoir…_Enfin façon de parler._

« Qu'est ce que tu veut, »

«Ecoute. Je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques avec ta petite frimousse d'ange, mais les filles de ta maison racontent bien des choses… Qu'est-ce qu'elles savent exactement ? »

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un sifflement rauque alors qu'il achève sa phrase. Il a vraiment l'air furieux.

« Rien..Enfin..Je..Je…Elles savent _ce qui s'est pass_. » Bégayai-je.

 Je suis bien incapable de dire _pourquoi _je bégaye.

« Ah oui ? » Il se rapproche de moi et je recule jusqu'à heurter le mur. « Et _comment _l'ont-elles su ? »

« Je… »

« Tu leur a raconté, n'est ce pas ? Tu n'as pas su tenir ta jolie langue… »

Il se rapproche davantage.

« Alors si tu t'en est vanté, c'est que quelque part.._Ca t'a plut ? »_

_Hein ??!!_

Je n'avais pas imaginé les choses sous cet angle là. Non, il ment ! C'est impossible !!

Les mots de Villnore résonnent dans ma tête alors qu'il s'approche encore de moi.

«_Cette potion a inversé, en plus de votre sexe, les sentiments des autres à votre égard…Plus ils vous haïssaient, plus ils risquent à présent de se montrer entreprenants avec vous… »_

Et si….. ?

« Il y a un problème ? »

Sirius s'approche à grands pas, sa main dans sa poche, prêt à dégainer sa baguette. Snape recule aussitôt et susurre :

« T'occupe Black, c'est entre elle et moi ! »

_Elle ????? Mais il est fou !!! S'pèce de taré, va !!_

« Remus est mon ami. » dit Sirius d'un air menaçant. » Et si tu t'approche trop de lui… »

« Ton ami ? » ricana Severus. » Alors il …_Elle_-je sens qu'il insiste sur le mot- te dit tout ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veut dire ? »

« Oh. Je veux parler de _ça_. »

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. Je tourne violement la tête, mais c'est trop tard : il m'a bien eu. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il s'en va, faisant tourbillonner sa cape d'un geste brusque quand il se retourne.

_Mon Dieu…_je pose ma main sur mes lèvres._ Sirius a tout vu...Qu'est- ce qu'il va…. ?_

Je relève la tête vers lui, prêt à subir un interrogatoire. Mais il ne me regarde pas. Il a les yeux fixés sur Severus qui tourne à un couloir, il lève sa baguette, ho non …..

« _Impedi__… »_

_« Nooon !!! »_

Sans réfléchir davantage, je me jette sur lui, déviant le sort qui va heurter un mur. Dans mon élan, je tombe, et l'entraîne avec moi dans ma chute.

Aie.

Enfin pas vraiment. Je suis tombé sur…_lui._

 Je me sent devenir écarlate et tente de me justifier, mais sont visage impassible ôte toute panique en moi. Ca ne veut dire qu'une chose.

_Il est furieux._

« Sirius ? » risquais-je timidement. « Tu va bien ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui, Remus ? »

Il ne me regarde même pas.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'a bien compris. Tu sors avec…_Snivellus ? »_

Je sens une pointe de dégoût dans sa voix. Toujours assis sur lui, je tente de me justifier.

« Non, enfin, non, non, non ! Mais...Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Oh. Pour rien. Parce qu'il t'a embrassé. Parce que tu ne t'es pas débattu. Et parce que… » Il me regarde enfin. « Tu l'a défendu. »

_Il marque un point._

Je reste muet de stupeur face à son regard plein de reproches. Et puis sans que je sache pourquoi, une certaine colère monte en moi…

« Tu peux te lever, s'il te plait ? Tu n'es pas tout léger… »

Je lui obéit et m'écarte, restant à genoux par terre. Lui se relève et remet sa cravate droite d'un geste blasé.

« Aller. On va en cours maintenant, Moon.. »

« Arrête !! » hurlais-je d'un seul coup. » Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines entre moi et Snape ??!! Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je n'étais _pas d'accord_ ?? »

« Pas d'accord ?? Tu te fiches de moi !! Déjà au déjeuner tu le défendait, et là il t'embrasse !! Qu'est ce je devrais penser à ton avis ? »

« Je ne te demande pas de penser ou de juger, mais juste de me croire !! »

« Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile !! »

Cette fois je n'en peux plus.

« Ahh oui ?? » murmurais-je d'un air furieux. « Et bien soit, je sors avec Snivellus, comme tu dit !! Oui, il m'a embrassé et j'ai aimé ça !! Oui, je le trouve beau !! Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?!! »

« Ne me parles pas comme ça, Remus ! Et puis tu me déçois !! Sortir avec cette...cette loque humaine !!! »

Paf !

Un bruit simple, net, une gifle. Sa joue rouge, son visage tourné sur le coté, son regard étonné…Et ma main. 

_J'ai vraiment fait ça ???_

_Non…_

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Sirius… » Ma gorge est sèche. Mes yeux me brûlent… »Tu n'a pas idée à quel point tu me fait du mal… » Et voilà. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Mes larmes coulent et je baisse la tête. « Comment peux tu croire ça de moi ? Moi je… »

Je le sens qui m'enlace. C'est si agréable…. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je suis tellement las de cette histoire….

Il prend alors mon visage entre ses mains et me regarde dans les yeux.

« Excuse moi, Moony. Je ne voulais pas… »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Cette fois, il n'y a personne. Personne pour nous interrompre. Personne pour nous dire que c'est mal. Alors…Pourquoi pas ?

« Mooooooooooooooooooooooooonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !! Paddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!! »

La voix de James nous fait tout  les deux sursauter. Je me rends alors compte de ma position et repousse violement Sirius.

Lui me regarde. Il ne comprend pas. Une excuse, vite…. 

« Je vais à l'infirmerie. Je me sens mal…excuse moi … »

_J'aurais pu trouver mieux._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

J'ai finalement passé mon après midi à l'infirmerie, sous le regard bienveillant de Pomfresh. Je ne voulais pas voir les autres. Et puis vu que la pleine lune était ce soir, ma dispense mensuelle serait utile même si je savais que je n'allais pas me transformer cette nuit.

Je repense à ce qui s'est passé dans les couloirs. Si Sirius me coure après maintenant, ça veut dire qu'avant, il me détestait ? Ou bien cette potion avait elle d'autres effets ?

« Remus Lupin ? »

Je me relève précipitamment de mon lit et me retrouve face à Shambles (**si si rappelez vous, le prof insignifiant des cours de divination !!**).

« Oui, professeur ? »

« Je suis venu vous mettre en garde, c'est votre professeur de potions qui me l'a demand »

Il secoua d'un mouvement de tête ses mèches sombres.

« Je vous écoute. »Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit et plissant ma jupe afin d'avoir l'air présentable.

_Je commence à devenir coquette, moi…_

« C'est au sujet de la potion. Il m'a chargé de vous mettre en garde car elle risque de susciter chez ceux qui vous appréciaient autrefois une vive rancœur à votre égard. »

_Hein ??!!!_

« Enfin ce n'est pas sûr.. » L'air nonchalant de ce prof m'énerve. « Ah, il m'a aussi demandé de vous dire que le remède avançait. »

Je suis tellement surpris par ce qu'il vient de me dire que je ne l'entends même pas partir.

Alors, la colère de Sirius, c'était ça ? Et moi qui avais cru… Non, minute, pourquoi James et Peter n'ont rien fait de spécial ? Non… Ce n'est pas encore sûr…

Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Je suis sortit de l'infirmerie lorsque tout les cours furent terminés. J'avais réfléchit toute l'après midi à ce que Shambles m'avait dit et j'avais opté pour ne rien dire. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin d'être au courant pour…

Une élève de Serdaigle me bouscule d'un mouvement d'épaule. Je me rattrape au mur et lui jette un regard indigné, ce à quoi elle répond par un grand éclat de rire.

D'autres l'imitent, se mettant à pouffer et à murmurer sur mon passage alors que je me dirige vers la Salle commune des Gryffondors.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ENCORE ??_

« Remus !!! »

Je me retourne. Pour voir une Lily haletante courir vers moi.

« Ah, salut, Evans… »

« Par Merlin c'est atroce !! » dit elle, le souffle court. « Viens avec moi !! »

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de répondre, elle me tire par le poignet et m'entraîne vers la salle commune. Elle crie presque le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et me pousse précipitamment à l'intérieur.

_Mais qu'est ce que… ?_

Ce que je vois dépasse de loin mes pires cauchemars -à part peut être celui ou je suis nu devant la classe et que je crie mon amour à Sirius devant tous les Serpentards hilares- et mes craintes les plus redoutées.

A la vue de tous, sur le mur central de la pièce, on peut voir une gigantesque affiche sur laquelle est marquée :

_Remus Lupin est gay_

_S'il est devenu une fille, c'est parce qu'il le souhaitait_

_Garçons de Poudlard, soyez prudents_

_S'il vous trouve bandants…._

Je n'ai pas le loisir de lire la suite. Quelqu'un arrache l'affiche d'un geste furieux et une voix s'élève, agressive :

« Qui a fait ça ? »

Je reconnais Sirius et James, debouts face à la foule, l'air particulièrement énervés.

« Vous avez de la chance que Lupin… »

Le regard de James croise  le mien et il reste bouche bée. A coté de lui, Peter se ronge nerveusement les ongles et enfin…Sirius tourne la tête vers moi.

_Je ne peux pas rester ici._

« Moony, on est désolés ! On aurait du l'enlever plus tôt... »

_J'ai besoin d'air…_

« Mais on viens juste d'arrive à retirer le sort qui la maintenait fixée au mur… »

_Mes jambes tremblent… _

« Moony ? »

Je pars en courant, bousculant au passage la malheureuse Evans qui tombe par terre.

Partir, loin, vite, courir…Ne plus entendre leurs voix moqueuses, leurs ricanements, ne plus voirs leurs gestes, leurs regards méprisants….

Je dois trouver un refuge.

Je le trouve finalement, et c'est la Tour d'Astronomie. Il n'y a personne, j'ai de la chance…

_De la chance, moi ??!!_

Je me mets à pleurer de rage sans pouvoir me retenir. Je tape sur les murs, je casse un carreau, je crie en mordant ma cape pour qu'on ne puisse pas m'entendre…

….

Ca fait du bien de se laisser aller.

Je m'allonge sur le sol, essoufflé, fatigué et..apaisé.

Mais bientôt, le froid me gagne, et être en jupe ne facilite pas les choses. Je me redresse, renifle un peu, puis m'enroule un peu mieux dans ma cape.

C'est agréable d'être seul….J'essaie de ne penser à rien. Et puis je contemple la pleine lune. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avais- je pas vue ainsi ? Elle est si belle…

« Vraiment très pratique cette Carte… »

J'entends la porte se verrouiller derrière moi.

_Non…Cette voix traînante…_

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai pas sentit s'approcher. En temps normal, avec mes sens de loup garou, j'aurais pu…

« Tu as l'air bien triste, ma jolie…Je suis content de t'avoir trouvée avant les autres. Grâce à ceci. »

« Malfoy… »

Je me tourne vers lui et vois, à la lumière de la pleine lune, qu'il exhibe fièrement la Carte du Maraudeur.

« Comment as-tu… ? »

« Ahahah..Par accident en fait. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important… »

Je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont il me regarde. Ou plutôt dont il regarde mes s….

« Tu est vraiment très belle, tu sais ? »

Je me relève précipitamment et me dirige vers la porte.

« Excuse moi, mais les autres… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Il me saisit brusquement le poignet et m'attire vers lui. Je tente de lui échapper, mais je me prend les pieds dans ma cape et tombe par terre. Il me suit dans ma chute en riant.

« Arrête, Malfoy !! »

Mais il ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il m'a saisit les deux poignets et s'est allongé de tout son poids sur moi. Je suis complètement immobilisé.

« Ahh ça non, je n'arrêterais pas. Tu es à moi maintenant… »

Je sens ses lèvres qui parcourent la peau offerte de mon cou. Je me débats rageusement, mais rien n'y fait, il est plus lourd que moi. Je cherche vainement une possibilité, quand il redresse la tête et plonge son regard dans le mien.

« Débats toi encore, ma jolie…Vas y… »

Il ne me reste qu'une solution.

Je sens mes larmes monter encore une fois. Des larmes de rage, d'impuissance, de haine….

Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux.

« Tu sens si bon… La fraise…C'est si appétissant.. »

Lui, ça le fait sourire. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas…Tout va bien se passer… » Il se penche, je sens son souffle sur mon visage, ses cheveux sur mes joues….

_NOOOOON !!!_

J'utilise la dernière possibilité qu'il me reste : utiliser ma force de loup. J'en ai horreur et je ne le fais jamais, mais là…C'est trop.

D'un coup sec, je libère mon bras droit de son emprise, puis je profite de l'effet de surprise pour le renverser violement sur le côté. Emporté par son poids, je me retrouve au dessus de lui. Loin d'être paniqué, il me regarde alors d'un air amusé.

«Tu préfère être au dessus ? »

« Tu me dégoûtes !! »

« Et toi tu m'excite, ma fraise des bois !! »

Je me lève précipitamment, et tente de fuir à nouveau, mais il me rattrape par un pan de ma cape. Je tire d'un coup sec dessus, mais il s'obstine.

« Ohh tu l'aura voulu !! »

Je lui envoie alors un coup de pied. Mais il anticipe le geste et me saisit la cheville, ce qui me fait tomber à nouveau. Etourdit par ma chute, je sens qu'il s'impatiente, car il commence à s'attaquer à mes vêtements.

« _Lâche moi par Merlin !!!! »_

….

Oups.

J'y suis allé un peu fort je crois…

Je me relève, plus harassé que jamais, la jupe et la cape déchirée, la chemise défaite, la cravate…tiens, ou est ma cravate ?

A coté de Malfoy, qui gît, assommé, à même le sol. Mon coup de genoux bien placé a été efficace, semble-t-il. Ca a du bon d'être une fille.

Je ramasse ma cravate, récupère la Carte, puis sort doucement de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Je me sens….sale.

Fatigué.

Humilié.

Ridicule.

Seul.

J'ai besoin d'aller prendre un bain. Direction la Salle de Douche des préfets. Espérons que je ne vais croiser personne sur le chemin.

De toute façons,  après une tentative de viol, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien m'arriver de pire ?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Et voilaaaaaaaaaaaa !!

Review please !!

Kashu : Alors t'es content Lucy, t'a eu ton rôle !!

Lucius :…

Kashu : bah quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te plaît pas ? T'aurais voulu que je parle un peu plus de ton point faible ? D'accord !! Alors…!

Lucius : AVADA KADAVRAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Kashu : *saute dérrière son ordi* mééééééééééé euuuuuuuuh !! Sirius aide moi !!

Sirius : Tu déconnes ?? Moi je me suis pris une baffe !!

Kashu : Moonyyyyyyyy !!

Moony : Et moi j'ai faillit passer à la casserole..

Kashu : N'y a-t-il personne pour m'aider ???


	8. Baisers sucrés et Banana split

Voilaaa.. C'est le dernier chapitre, si si..et pas de lemon !! Pas la peine d'insister, y'en aura pas dans celle la !!!! 

**Disclaimer**** :** Patati patata, patati patapizza JKR  blaablabla patapatate patatarte…. O_o

**Reviews**** :**

** Hannange** Ne t'inquiète pas, tout s'arrange^^

****

**Venus potter **Voila la réponse**…**

****

**Lulu-Cyfair******ENFERMEE AVEC PETER ??!!!! Ou va tu chercher des idées pareilles ?? *relis les fics de Lulu* Ahhh je comprends…Gloups ! Et oui les salles de bains sont des lieux très…..encourangeants pour la créativité….

****

**Onalurca******Voila ! Merchi bcp !!!****

****

**Alana**** Chantelune **AHHHHWAHHH Lucius !!! ahahahah ! Euh…Pardon^^ 

****

**Lyrathena******Lulu, gentil?? O_o Tu veux tuer un mythe ??****

****

**Saria3 **A vrai dire, l'idée des règles m'a effleuré l'esprit, mais le problème c'est que ça aurais fait long….Enfin voila la suite pour la fin des vacances, tu pourra la lire sans problème^^

****

**Lily Evans 34 **James et Lily…C'est un beau couple, mais….J'AI PAS LE TEMPS DE LES TRAITER COMME ILS LE MERITENT !! Bouhouhouh !!! Enfin j'ai rajouté un petit truc à la fin pour eux…

****

**Bibi : **Voila la fin…

****

**La vache anarchique **Ouéééééééééééé du laiiiiiiiiiiit !! ça fait grandir !! Peut avoir de la fraise avec ? p

****

**Mina Black **Merchi, voila la fin^^.

****

**Tsukiyo**** Yanagisawa **Voila la conclusion ! Merci pour ta review^^

****

**Miriel******Ah…l'amuuuuuur !! C'est le seul remède de tout les mots ! *soupire*

****

**Griffy07 **Et oué que veut tu, la fraise ça excite :p. Pour les vilaines filles, j'ai un châtiment spécial en fin de chapitre…héhéhéhéh *rire sadique*

****

**Titou**** moony **Merçi^^.****

****

**Oni**** no Komori Uta **Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! Ciel, mon mari !!! =_= Euh…Je fais s'que j'veux avec Fausse Blon…euh Blondine ! C'est MA fic_ ! *trépigne trépigne*

****

**Cococloud******Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Moi aussi j'adore la fraise (j'ai toute la panoplie offerte par mes amies : chaussettes , parfums, bijoux…) Il me manque que les sous vêtements de Moony ! Oups ! SPOILER !! O_o En tout cas merçi beaucoup, et pis bonne chance pour ta fic que j'adore !!!

C'est donc la fin…Bonne lecture !!!

« Heris Vividarium »

Les portes de la salle de bain des préfets s'ouvrent à l'entende du mot de passe. Dès que je suis entré, elles se referment derrière moi, et je me dirige sans tarder vers les robinets, que j'ouvre au maximum.

De grosses bulles roses, issues de l'un d'eux, commencent lentement à se propager dans la salle, tandis que l'eau  se tente d'un léger voile nacré et d'une mousse bleue.

Le bruit de l'eau a quelque chose d'apaisant. Je soupire et enlève méthodiquement ma robe de sorcier, ou plutôt les morceaux qu'il en reste. Je pose ces mêmes lambeaux au sol, face à un miroir….

J'ai vraiment l'air misérable. Mes cheveux sont ébouriffés, ma jupe est déchirée, ma chemise ouverte….

Laissant entrevoir un ravissant soutient gorge décoré de…_fraises._

Je serais presque en colère, si je n'étais pas si…si…

Mal.

J'enlève ma chemise, puis ma jupe…mes chaussettes…et….

Je n'en peux plus. D'un seul coup, mes larmes se mettent à couler à nouveaux, mais sans colère, sans rage cette fois. Je pleure silencieusement, tout en m'agenouillant au sol.

_Pourquoi ?? Je n'ai rien fait de mal…Comme si être un Loup garou n'était pas suffisant !! J'était enfin bien…enfin avec des amis…j'étais même…amoureux , même si je savait que c'était sans espoir…Alors pourquoi faut-il que tout s'effondre ?? Et puis tout ces types qui…Severus…Lucius…Alors que moi, je ne voulais que………….._

Ma gorge me fait mal.

_Que lui…Lui seul….Même si je sais que c'est sans espoir, même si je sais que ce n'est qu'une façon de plus de me blesser, je l'aime quand même…Je suis à la fois si content de l'avoir rencontré, et en même temps, je lui en veut tellement…. S'il n'avait pas été la, je ne souffrirais pas autant…Je n'aurais pas cette déchirure à chaque fois qu'il est avec une fille…Je n'aurais pas l'impression de me noyer dans ses yeux…Ni de manquer d'oxygène quand il n'est pas l_

« Sirius…S'il te plaît…je voudrais tellement que tu saches...et j'ai si peur en même temps… »

« Qu'est ce que je devrais savoir ? »

Mon cœur rate un battement.

Cette voix...

« Eh bien, Moony, c'était pas facile de te retrouver… »

Il s'approche vers moi. 

« Je me suis douté que tu irais te cacher dans la salle de bain des Préfets, alors j'ai demandé le mot de passe à Lily et… »

Je reprends pèle mêle mes vêtement et tente tant bien que mal de cacher ma quasi nudité.

« Si…Sirius !! Mais… »

Il se penche vers moi… tend la main…

« Non !!! » hurlais-je d'un seul coup. »Ne t'approche pas de moi !! »

Je recule précipitamment, et me recroqueville contre le miroir, la tête entre les bras.

_Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie comme ça…Pas lui…Pas ici…Pas maintenant… _

« Moony, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est ce que… ? »

Il s'accroupi devant moi, je le sent qui tire sur ma cape.

« Mais ta cape est déchirée ? Moony, qu'est ce qui s'est pass ? »

Je relève vers lui mon visage couvert de larmes.

« Va t'en…S'il te plait…Sirius.. »

Il est là, debout devant moi, ses longues mèches brunes légèrement ébouriffées, sa cape tombant de ses épaules, la cravate légèrement défaite. Il a dû courir pour me retrouver. 

« Hors de question !! » Il me saisit aux épaules, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. »Je ne vais pas te laisser dans un état pareil !! Mais… »

Il remarque alors ma jupe, que je tenais froissée entre mes jambes. Il remarque les déchirures, puis il s'attarde sur ma tenue…_Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste._

« Non..Ne me dit pas que… »

L'horreur se lit sur son visage. L'incrédulité aussi. Je sens sa poigne se resserrer sur mes épaules.

_Il croit que… ?_

« N..Non. » Je secoue la tête. » Ne t'inquiète pas. Malfoy n'as pas été jusqu'au bout. Je me suis enfui avant…et je suis venu me réfugier ici… »

Ses yeux s'animèrent de colère. Il me serre d'un seul coup contre lui et je reste là, les bras ballants, ma poitrine tout contre son torse, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Je suis désolé. Si je n'avais pas fait l'imbécile ce jour là…Tu n'aurais pas subi tout ça. » Je sens son souffle sur mon épaule. »Pardonne moi… »

Il s'écarte et me regarde dans les yeux. Je me sens à nouveau proche de la noyade…

« Ce n'est rien…C'est pas vraiment de ta faute si…Enfin. »

Je me passe maladroitement le revers de la main sur le visage, puis tente un vague sourire crispé.

« Tu vois ? »

Il me regarde d'un air triste et attendrit.

Je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras…J'en oublierais presque que je suis en sous vêtements à fraises, assortis à mon odeur…

_QUOIIIIIIIII ???_

Je me rends brusquement compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Et du ridicule de ma tenue…

« Ahh Sirius !! Ce n'est pas le moment !!! Je ne suis pas présentable !! »

J'essaye de me libérer de son étreinte, mais il ne semble pas décidé à lâcher prise.

« Ce n'est rien. Moony, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

« Tu ne peux pas attendre que je sois un peu plus…couvert ? Parce que l »

« Moony… »

Il me caresse lentement le visage, enlevant quelques unes des mèches humides et bouclées. Je me sens incapable de lui résister.

_Même si ce n'est qu'un mensonge…_

_«_Je… »

_Même si ce n'est qu'une magie éphémère…_

Ses lèvres…Son souffle...Si près…

_Même si tu ne m'aimes pas…_

_Même si ce n'est qu'une chimère de plus…_

_Embrasse moi…._

_Je veux y croire…_

Cette fois je ne me rebiffe pas. Je le laisse me serrer dans ses bras, toujours plus près. J'entrouvre les lèvres et le laisse approfondir le baiser. Peu à peu, alors qu'il prend possession de ma bouche, je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir…Jamais je n'ai été aussi bien…Dans ses bras…Son baiser a un goût sucré…Epic

C'est tellement agréable. Sa langue caresse langoureusement la mienne, et je me sens fondre….Si chaud….si doux….

_Je voudrais que cette sensation merveilleuse ne cesse jamais…C'est tellement magique…_

Mais il faut bien respirer.

Nos lèvres s'éloignent de quelques centimètres et nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux, les joues rouges, la respiration haletante.

« Euh..Je… »

Il me regarde avec tendresse.

_Sirius..C'est__ un rêve, n'est ce pas ? C'est MON rêve…Ce que j'attends depuis si longtemps…_

 Avant de faire une drôle de tête.

« Euh…Moony ? »

« Qu..Quoi ? »

Un clac sonore ainsi qu'un choc sur mon épaule droite attirent mon attention sur mon propre corps. Aie. C'était ma bretelle de soutien gorge, ça ? Ca fait mal quand ça casse…

«OH MY GOD !!!! »

Mes seins…_Ont disparus !!!!!_

_Et..OOhhhhh__ par Merlin, « tout » est revenu !!!_

« Ouaaah !! »

je croise maladroitement un bras sur ma poitrine, et repousse Sirius de l'autre.

« AAhh nan !! Ne regarde pas !! »

_C'est vraiment trop moche…Pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI fallait-il que ça arrive maintenant ???_

_Vite, me cacher…Mais ou ?_

…

PLOUUUUUUF !!!!!

« Moony !! Ne fais pas la tête !! »

« Je boude pas !! » dis-je, assis dans l'eau pour mieux me cacher, tandis que j'enlève maladroitement les sous vêtements et les jette sur le rebord. « Mais je t'interdit de rire !! »

« Mais j'ai même pas rigol !! » S'offusqua Sirius. « Et puis ces sous vêtements, c'est moi qui les ai achetés !! »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« QUOI ?? »

Il semble beaucoup plus gêné tout d'un coup.

« Bah…McGo s'y connais pas trop…Si je l'avait laissée faire tu te serais retrouvé avec des culottes de grand-mère alors… »

Il se gratte la tête d'un air stupide.

« Et puis les fraises, ça t'allait bien non ? »

Cette fois c'est trop. Je me dresse d'un seul coup et tend vers lui un poing vengeur.

« Tu devrais avoir honte, Sirius Black !! »

Il se fige d'un seul coup, devient écarlate avant de balbutier : »Hon…Honte ? Et tu es… »

Il me pointe du doigt sans finir sa phrase.

Je replonge dans l'eau jusqu'au menton, conscient que ma pâleur habituelle a du virer au rouge vif.

_Mais quel imbécile…_

Au fait comment ça se fait que je sois redevenu normal moi ? Et si ce baiser… ?

« Moony, Fais pas ta pucelle !! Je suis désolé pour les fraises, ça te va ? L'essentiel, c'est que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre… »

« … »

Oui, je boude.

« Arrête de bouder !! »

« … »

« MOONYYY !!!! »

_Non je ne céderais pas, je resterais de marbre, je ne plierais pas, je…_

Attends une minute…

« Sirius…Si tu m'a embrassé, c'est juste...parce que la potion a un effet…excitant sur les autres. » Je renifle de façon pitoyable. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dirais rien… »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !! Cette potion n'a eu aucun effet sur moi !! »

Je secoue la tête sans même le regarder.

« Si !! En temps normal, jamais tu n'aurais… »

PLOUUUUF !!

Hein ?

Sirius s'avance vers moi, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et toujours habillé. Ses mèches noires, désormais trempées, sa chemise devenue transparente à cause de l'eau, sa cape baissée jusque sur ses coudes…

_Qu'est ce qu'il est beau._

« Sirius, tu es fou ?? Tu vas être malade !! »

Il me prend dans ses bras une nouvelle fois et me fait son plus beau sourire.

« Je le suis déjà. Et à cause de toi. »

Il se penche à nouveau vers moi. Il m'enlace, je sens ses bras puissants atour de moi…

« Moony, je…je t'aime…C'est pour ça que cette potion n'a pas d'effets sur moi…Je…Et c'est aussi pour ça que…Ce baiser…C'est ma _véritable _preuve d'amour… »

« Sirius… »

Les paroles de Villnore me reviennent en tête. _Une vraie preuve d'amour…comme dans les contes de fées…_

_Si c'est un rêve, faites que je ne me réveille jamais…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

« Alors tous les deux, vous… ? »

« Oui. Un problème, Peter ? »

« Non…Je suis juste surpris c'est tout… »

Nous sommes tous les quatre, accompagnés de Lily (avec James, bien entendu….) dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. L'annonce de ma « guérison » a fait le tour de l'école et depuis, ni Lucius ni Severus ne m'adressent la parole. Ils changent de couloir quand ils me voient arriver, et cela me fait toujours sourire. D'ailleurs, Severus à fort à faire avec cette histoire sortilège Nudita…_ Il faudra que je l'essaie sur Sirius…_

_Mais quel obséd !!!_

James donna une vigoureuse claque dans le dos de Peter, qui en fit tomber son encrier.

« Allez Wormtail ! C'est un beau couple, non ? »

« Et toi James, qu'est ce que tu en pense ? » demandais je timidement.

Potter releva la tête vers moi, fit la moue et ajouta : « Moi, du moment que vous êtes heureux, ça me va. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous faire souffrir, sinon… »

Il lève sa baguette d'un air menaçant. Sirius éclata de rire.

« C'est bon, on n'a pas besoin de toi, pas vrai Moony ? »

Il me lance un regard charmeur. Mais je ne suis pas plus préoccupé par ce regard que par sa main qui…Hum…Oui, enfin bon…

« Moi je suis contente que tout aille bien. » dit Lily avec un sourire sincère en serrant la main de James. « Et puis..Enfin…C'est bien d'être avec quelqu'un qui… »

Je rougi malgré moi. James eut un sourire entendu, avant d'ajouter :

« Pour les histoires des affiches, Dumbeldore a réglé le problème avec un petit sort d'Oubliette sur ceux qui l'ont vue. Enfin sauf nous… »

« Hihihi… » Pouffais-je, victime des chatouilles de Sirius. » Oh pardon, Prongs. Et donc ? »

« Pour ce qui est des filles qui ont fait ça…On a déjà préparé notre petite vengeance…Alors tu vois en fait… »

Mais je ne l'écoute plus. Je sens les bras de Sirius autour de ma taille. Dès qu'il n'y a plus personne dans la salle Commune, ou ailleurs, il en profite…Je dois dire que ça ne me déplaît pas.

_Mais alors, pas du tout._

« Les gars… »

« Mmmm mmm ? » (**Pas poli de parler la bouche pleine !!!**)

Impossible de détacher mes lèvres de celles de Sirius.

« Vous… »

Oups. Sirius s'arrête enfin, et nous tournons tous les deux la tête vers un James furieux.

« VOUS AVEZ FINI DE VOUS PELOTER PENDANT QUE JE VOUS PARLE ???!! »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

« Bien. A présent, prenez tous vos ingrédients et… »

James, Peter et Sirius écoutent d'une oreille distraite le cours de potions. Ils sont beaucoup plus intéressés par les filles d'une table voisine… 

« Sirius, qu'est ce que… ? »

Il me pose gentiment un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Chut. Une surprise. Tu verras bien, Moony _Honey__._ »

« M'appelles pas comme ça !! »

« Eh vous deux !! C'est le moment !! »

James nous fait un signe de tête en direction du groupe de filles. Je reconnaît alors Sonia, Mathilde et Myriam, les filles du dortoir qui…

BAOUUUM !!

Je sursaute et manque de tomber, quand un bras puissant me rattrape.

« Sirius, qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ?? »

Profitant de la fumé bleuâtre qui envahit la pièce, il dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

Un grand cri résonne soudain, et tous, nous nous retournons vers ce qui était les trois filles du dortoir de Lily.

« Mais qu'est ce que… ? »

Ce ne sont plus trois filles, mais trois jeunes garçons qui se trouvent devant un chaudron complètement vide. James et Peter éclatent de rire, bientôt suivi par toute une classe absolument hilare.

« C'est pas vrai ?? Vous avez Os ? »

Lily, assise derrière nous, s'efforce de paraître furieuse.

Je m'apprête à sermonner Sirius et les autres à mon tour quand une odeur fruitée m'interrompit.

« Mais...Mais...Ca sent la banane !!! »

« Exact. » Sirius me passe un bras autour de la taille. » J'ai pensé que c'était ce qui leur correspondait le mieux. La vengeance a un goût absolument délicieux, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Je regarde le prof accompagner les trois malheureuses à l'infirmerie.

« Moui…Bof… »

Il s'approche un peu plus, puis me murmure tendrement : » Mais rien de vaut les baisers à la fraise de _mon_ Moony… »

……

IL A DIT MON MOONY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je vais mourir de bonheur……

**FIN**

****

**Note :**

**Voila, c'est fini…J'espère que vous avez aimé… Dédicace à Mei chan, Moemai et Imo, sans qui cette fic n'aurais jamais vu le jour, à toutes les autres de la fac (Hatsu, Roni chan , Akito, mon mari Mana, SuuAnda, j'en oublie désolée !) et aussi à tous ceux qui ont lut jusque là…Et ceux qui lirons plus tard…**

**Merci à tous. *Salue bien bah comme les acteurs au théatre***

**A bientôt dans une autre fics, si vous le voulez bien…**

**Kashu Nefeltpito**


End file.
